


My Sacrifice

by mercy_fo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, POV Lena Luthor, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Crisis happened, new Earth Prime. After Episode 5x10.How will the Superfriends deal with Earth Prime?How will Lena heal from Kara's lying? Will anyone else heal from Lena's betrayal?Everyone's just trying to get used to Earth Prime and their new lives.Work Title from "My Sacrifice" by Creed.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 40
Kudos: 178





	1. New Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheButcherOfBlaviken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/gifts).



> Huge shoutout to TheButcherOfBlaviken for being my muse. Helping me ponder 5x10 and everything else SuperCorp related haha. Our conversations started this, thanks for being my beta and encouraging me to write.

“Kara, where are you?” Alex comes over the comms.

“I’m at Catco trying to finish editing these stupid articles Andrea is making me do for all the junior reporters,” Kara huffs.

“Well you need to get over to the DEO, the meeting starts in five minutes.”

Kara groans, “but we just had a meeting yesterday, Alex!”

Alex sighs, trying to unclench her jaw, “I know, Kara, but he is the boss now. We have to go.”

“Can’t you just tell him that I’m busy doing… Supergirl stuff.”

“No, Kara, you have a tracker, he could easily look and see that you’re at Catco, then he’d just call Andrea and tell you to get over here.” Alex is starting to get frustrated; she looks at her watch, three minutes.

“Ugh, but there’s no point for me to be there, he just talks about himself!!” 

“Kara, I can see your pout from here, but it doesn’t matter, this is work too, get here now.” Alex clicks off the comms.

Within 30 seconds, Kara speeds and is standing next to her sister in the main control area of the DEO. She huffs again.

“Don’t even, Kara. Let’s go,” as Alex leads them to Lex’s conference room.

Alex grabs the handle to the room, looks back at Kara and takes a deep breath, she doesn’t want to be here either. 

“Alex,” Kara gasps.

“What?” Just as Alex was about to open the door.

“Lena’s in there.”

“We are going to have to see her too Kara, she’s partners with Lex and the DEO too remember,” Alex puts her free hand on Kara’s shoulder trying to smooth the crinkle in her brow without being late. Kara looks at her sister and nods, Alex opens the door and they walk in.

“You’re late.” 

“No, we’re on time.” Alex mumbles.

“You’re only on time if you’re early Agent Danvers.” Lex is at the opposite end of the table with his hands folded and elbows on the table. “Right sis?”

“That’s what Lillian always said, damned if it’s correct though, just another Luthor set in their ways,” Lena kind of murmuring more to herself than anyone else.

Lena is on the left side of Lex, Alex and Kara move to the right side of the table. Alex taking the spot next to Lex, which is for the best to keep Supergirl from punching Lex through the glass window like she threatened to after yesterday’s meeting.

Kara sits down next to Alex, her heart is beating out of her chest, her fingers fidgeting under the table, her right knee is bouncing. She looks up at Lena for just a second, who’s staring down at the table.

Lex is talking to all three women, well at them. Alex is the only one looking his direction. Kara keeps stealing glances at Lena all the while almost fidgeting out of her chair, Lena bounces back between looking at Lex and then the table.

Alex places her left hand over Kara’s hands, trying to stop and calm her down. Kara immediately stops, she takes a deep breath and tries to roll her shoulders to relax. She looks up and sees Lena staring at them. Of course it’s a glass table, Lena could see everything that was transpiring under the table, she probably noticed all of Kara’s twitching too.

Alex keeps her hand on Kara, fearing it will start again, Lena can’t stop watching the hand of affection, the touch and caring that the sisters have. To have someone else in the room that has their back.

“Ladies, are you done ogling each other yet?”

All three women shoot their eyes to Lex, whose eyebrows are raised and looking between them. “As I was saying, Lena will conduct the press conference at the entrance of the park and Supergirl will be in the arena at the waterfront conducting the live demonstration on the gun showing it’s accuracy and ability to predict the targets future movements.

“Why me?” Lena asks.

“Because dear sister, you’re amazing with speeches and it’s good PR to have a woman introduce the weapon. You’ll give them the Luthor charm with your smile, while I’ll be with Supergirl at the arena assuring that she’s performing at top capacity. We have a lot of money riding on this project, we have to sell it.” Lex’s smile turns vicious when he begins to talk about his money profit. 

“Brainy heard some chatter on the dark web that they’re going to try to crash the event, so I’ll have Alpha and Charlie team at the arena with Bravo team at the stage with Lena, with Delta holding the park perimeter to keep us boxed in,” Alex continues. 

“Lena doesn’t need a team there with her, the main focus will be the weapon, have Bravo team protect the asset, if there will be any target, they’ll want my creation. The perimeter defense will suffice,” Lex begins typing on his tablet.

“No, Lena will not be left unprotected. I’ll stay with her until she’s finished and I’m needed at the arena.” Everyone looks to Kara, “she will have a team with her.” Kara’s fists begin clenching under the table.

“It’s not necessary, Supergirl, you are needed at the arena to start gathering the crowd. She’ll be well protected with Delta team.” Lex waves her comment off.

A loud bang with a crack noise fills the space, all attention to Kara’s fists on the table with the spiderweb spreading across the table, she’s standing now towering over the group, “damnit, Lex! You will not leave Lena unprotected when there’s been intel of a threat.”

“I can handle myself, Supergirl. You are not my protector. I’ll be fine.” Lena’s emerald green eyes piercing into her blue, Kara immediately looks away, shivers going down her spine.

“Kara,” Alex puts her hand on Kara’s forearm, “I’ll stay with Lena on stage, okay? I’ll radio you when she’s done and we’ll meet up with you both at the arena. Is that a good compromise for everyone?” Alex leans forward, looking up at her sister, waiting for her to respond, not even bothering to care if Lex or Lena replied to the inquiry.

Kara finally looks down at her sister, Alex’s eyes pleading with her. “Fine.” Kara then turns around and stomps out of the room. She needs to get as far away from this place as possible or she’s going to punch something.


	2. Alex Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena face a threat. Kara can't handle.

Alex and Lena are standing behind the stage, waiting for Lena’s queue to go on stage. Lena’s pacing and Alex can’t handle it anymore.

Alex turns around, hits her comms. “Everyone report in.”

“Alpha and Charlie team in position.”

“Bravo team is with the cargo.”

“Delta has the perimeter on hold.”

A pause.

“Supergirl?”

“Here, I’m at the arena with… Bald Eagle.” 

The comms cut off the giggle that Alex knows Kara let out with that comment.

Alex lets a smile and small chuckle leave her, shaking her head. 

“What could you possibly be laughing about?” Lena crosses her arms across her torso.

Alex looks at her, trying to keep a smirk back, “Kara just called Lex a bald eagle.” 

Just for a split second, Alex saw the corner of Lena’s mouth twitch up to match Alex’s smirk. But then was immediately back to her usual composure, also straightening her pose to reflect the change.

A man peeked around the corner, “Ms. Luthor, it’s time.”

Alex walks over to the steps to the stage, “After you.”

Lena straightens up even more and walks over to the steps, her heels clicking the entire way. Her nerves are finally getting to her. Of course Lex wouldn’t let her read the speech before hand, he knew that she would change something, if not the entirety of the damn thing. He didn’t trust her, she didn’t trust him, she didn’t even trust the only agent he’d let protect her. Lena glances back and sees Alex follow her on stage but stay back to the corner to keep an eye on the whole audience.

Alex swipes from left to right across the stage watching for any unusual movement or other red flags that her training had taught her. Lena begins her speech, Alex isn’t really paying much attention to her words, just that she’s talking. Alex focuses on the other noises, checking to see what’s out there.

Alex pans in on a blue ball cap on the opposite side of the stage making his way forward, keeping her eye on him pushing through to get closer to the stage. Alex’s breath hitches. Then down the middle, she sees a red-headed woman, following the same track coming forward to the stage, Alex can see her facial expression with a clenched jaw and eye pinned on Lena. 

Alex brings her hand to her firearm and unclips the holster. 

Both possible assailants are halfway to the stage, still back far enough to not be considered too much of a threat. Alex calms her breathing, slowing down the movements around her. Just when she goes to step forward to get closer to Lena, Alex sees the sun reflect for a millisecond off of something near the top of the building on the other side of Lena. 

No.

Alex doesn’t think, she’s running forward to Lena, she grabs the brunette by both sides of her shoulders and twists her down to the left away from the building putting the podium between them and the sniper. 

Kara is waving at the gathering crowd, the shouting and clapping ringing in her ears. So many people and so much noise, she’s having a hard time focusing on anything with so much stimulation.

A shot rings out.

Kara gasps, “LENA!”

Without hesitation, she’s breaking the sound barrier to go two football fields to where the stage is located. 

Kara lands and sees Alex on top of Lena on the left side of the stage with the podium in front of them. She looks up to the building that Alex is protecting them against, Kara uses her X-Ray vision to see a figure almost on the top floor hiding on the right side of the window. 

Fuming anger, she shoots off to the building, she doesn’t even bother to go through the open window. She blows right through the wall directly where the man is crouching. She grabs him by the collar and holds him up, obvious fear in his eyes. Kara sees the sniper rifle and other equipment set up around the room, a stake out, waiting for the speech to start. She growls, she can’t even help herself. 

Still clutching the man by the collar of his uniform, she hauls them both out the window and flies them over to the stage, by then the DEO has agents all over. Kara lowers them almost to the ground and drops him, letting him collapse the last few feet to the ground. She looks over at the women, still crunched down on the ground, her anger boils into her eyes, the hate for this stranger boiling.

Alex huffs and swallows. Ouch. She pulls back from Lena, pain rippling through her lower shoulder, whole left side is on fire and aches. She hears a thud behind her and turns to face the new possible threat. She keeps her hands on Lena to make sure she stays down, but looks over to see Kara standing over someone.

Kara’s eyes turn red, heat vision.

“Kara, no.” Alex’s stern voice hoping to compel her sister.

Alex watches Kara stop progressing closer to the crumpled figure. Her eyes still glowing red, “don’t lose yourself, Kara. Please, he’s not worth you destroying yourself in guilt. We are both fine. Lena is fine. I am fine.” 

Kara is rigid as a board, fists in balls at her sides, ground shaking slightly below her with the power radiating from her to explode out of here. Alex’s words finally hit past the red streams in her mind.

Alex visibly sees Kara’s shoulders drop, she closes her eyes, a few seconds pass.

“Get him out of my sight.” Kara demands. She’s never that way.

Alex turns back to Lena, whose finally beginning to move beside her. Turning around to meet Alex’s gaze, Lena looks down at her own suit jacket, noticing the wet sticky substance on her left shoulder.

Lena touches the fabric, then pulls it back, had she been shot? She doesn’t feel anything. Where did the blood come from?

Just as these thoughts leave her mind, Alex slouches down next to her and stops moving. Lena rotates all the way over. “No, no, no. Alex!” Lena grabbing her shoulders, looking for a wound, she finds it in her upper left torso. 

Kara is next to Lena at this point. “Alex, oh rao.” Kara steps back, there’s blood seeping under Alex that stuck to Kara’s boot at she stepped near her sister.

Everything is happening too fast for Lena. Before she knows it, Kara grabs Alex up and flies away, Lena assumes to the DEO.

Lena just sits there in shock. Alex dived in front of her. Alex took a bullet for her. Why? What could possibly motivate Alex to do that, she must have thought Kara would reach them in time to stop the bullet. There’s no way any of this makes sense.

Before Lena realizes it, she’s flying through the air, barely noticed that the Super had returned to pick her up. Lena looks up at Kara, her face in obvious distress, crinkle in full motion, frustration through her eyes and lips pulled tight.

Why did Kara come back for her? What about her sister?

They land at the DEO, Kara lets Lena down gracefully. Kara pauses, unsure of what to say. She makes eye contact with Lena, still in shock.

Kara reaches over and grips Lena’s hand, “are you ok?”

Lena startles and looks down at their joined hands, “How’s Alex?”

“I… I don’t know, they took her straight into surgery. I had to get you so I knew you were safe.”

“I’m fine, Kara.” Lena lets go of Kara’s hand. Lena immediately regrets it, she knows that Kara is scared right now for her sister. Lena sighs.

Kara shuffles back and forth on her feet. All she wants is a hug. She’s so torn between being happy that Lena is alive and safe and worrying about if her sister is going to be ok. There was a lot of blood on that stage. Kara tries not to think about it.

“I can’t believe she did that, idiot. That was a no win situation, the bullet was coming no matter what. You weren’t there to stop it.” Frustration radiating off Lena’s voice.

“She was protecting you, Lena. She volunteered to protect you.”

“But why? She knows I’m such a high risk, she should have asked a couple other agents to change out and watch out for me.”

“Because she cares about you, Lena.”

“No, she was doing it to calm your ass down and stop you from going all primal and beating the crap out of Lex.”

“Yes, she did that, but she wouldn’t have volunteered if she didn’t want to protect you. She’s your friend too,” Kara’s starting to raise her voice a little bit.

“No, she isn’t. Neither of you are. You can stop pretending you’re my friends, it’s getting ridiculous.” Lena throws her hands and starts walking away, “I don’t even know why I’m bothering, you both will never listen.”

“You’re right, Lena,” Kara’s Supergirl confidence radiating from her. “We won’t ever listen, because YOU are our friend. All of us: Alex, James, Winn, Brainy, Nia, and me. Friends watch each other’s back. That’s what we do.” Kara was staring at the back of Lena’s head.

Kara walks around to face Lena, “she could lose her life because of this, and she would be ok with that Lena, because you were her friend.”

“No, she just saw another Luthor.”

“At first? Yeah, she sure did. Most people do unfortunately. But you broke them all down, Lena. As your walls caved, so did theirs. Every time you helped us, every time you saved the world… saved me. You proved how good you are. Alex defended you too, Lena. She knew you were the only one that could figure out the portal to save our earth. She chose to come to you, her friend.” Kara sighs. She takes a deep breath, “and to mimic your words, Lena. You’ll never listen. No matter how much I tell you, or anyone else says it, we are your friends, we didn’t use you. We love you. You are a Superfriend just as much as all the rest.”

Kara turns away, “I hope you really think on that, Lena. We’ll always protect you, even if you don’t think we’re worth it.”

Kara walks away towards the med bay, leaving Lena alone.

Lena’s mind is in overload mode, Kara’s words spinning around her brain. She’s full of shit. There’s no way they all could want her around. Alex just protected Lena because she promised Kara, there was nothing more than that. Kara’s words mean nothing, none of them cared for her at all because she’s just another Luthor.


	3. A New Future, Full Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening at Lena's penthouse where Kara and Lena realize some things about themselves on this earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less an in-between chapter with a little fluff to keep progressing and add some transition. This is not what I sat down to write, but it's what came out. Hope you enjoy!

Lena has a headache, the day’s events just swarming around in her brain like a bees nest, she can’t get anything to settle down and make coherent thoughts. The DEO SUV had just dropped her off at her apartment, she’s riding the elevator up to her floor, eyes closed trying to get a moment’s peace from the fluorescent lights that are not helping.

She heads straight to the kitchen for a glass and over to the bar for some scotch to fill the glass, tonight is not a night for measurement as she almost fills it. Lena sighs as she stretches her neck, now that she’s alone and has no other noise to take away her focus, she feels pain shooting up her legs from her heels. Going into her bedroom and then closet, she removes the pain contraptions and lowers herself to the ground on bare feet, flexing her toes out now that they have room for the first time today.

Deciding to go into full comfort mode, she goes to her closet, not even turning on the lights, and changes into her yoga pants and a baggy hoodie, it isn’t until she sinks into the couch that she looks down and notices this is Kara’s hoodie. The NCU logo spread across the front of it. She’d get up and change if she had the energy, not needing yet another reminder of the blonde.

Lena takes another swig of her drink, noticing how fast she’s emptying it, she sets it down on the coffee table to try and pace herself a little. Taking in her surroundings, she realizes how fruitless it is to worry about her hoodie when she’s literally surrounded by Kara. The fluffy blanket draping the back of the couch next to her, the Disney movies stuffed and tumbling out of her entertainment center, the bin of board games and box of yet more blankets stuffed under her coffee table. She sighs, when did this become basically Kara’s apartment.

Lena heads to the fridge to grab a yogurt, her eyes bulge as she notices that her fridge is full of pizza boxes and take out, she opens the freezer side and notices it’s crammed full of frozen pizzas and pot stickers, ice cream, and other items that she definitely does not eat. “This is ridiculous, is this even my apartment anymore???”

Lena’s frustration builds. She goes to head back to the couch and realizes her feet are cold, so she heads back to the bedroom to grab some socks, she reaches into her sock drawer, and there are no socks, it’s full of clothes that she doesn’t recognize, she pulls up one of the shirts and frowns, odd. She smells the shirt, damnit Kara! This woman has literally entered every facet of her life on this earth! Lena eyes a pair of rainbow thick socks and mumbles as she grabs them and heads back to the living room.

After putting on the socks that belong to her ex-best friend, she can’t help to let her mind drift to Alex. She sincerely hopes that the elder Danvers will be fine, Lena’s still in shock that Alex did that, but then again, it was her job to protect Lena whether or not it was a favor to Kara or not.

That wasn’t even the first time that Alex had saved her, when their earth was crumbling and they were in her lab frantically trying to figure out how to make the portals work on such a large scale, when a piece of the ceiling tried to crush her, Alex pulled her out of the way. Although they desperately needed Lena to figure out the portal issue, she couldn’t help but feel like Alex genuinely didn’t want to see Lena hurt. Alex wore her heart on her sleeve as well, not as much as Kara, but enough for the well trained Luthor eyes to detect all the emotions splayed on her face and her reciprocating body language.

Lena just can’t wrap her mind around it all, with how she betrayed all her friends with Non Nocere to get back at them, how could they still try to protect her? Especially on this earth where her psycho brother is in control, ugh she didn’t need to remember that either.

Her head is still pounding, she chugs the rest of her scotch. Lena stands up to refill when she sees movement on her balcony. It’s dark out, but she sees something fluttering in the wind, a flag? No, a cape. She sighs and walks over to the balcony door, opening it. “Would you like to come inside, Supergirl?”

Lena notices movement, she steps outside to hold the door open, the closer that Kara comes, the interior lights begin to light up her features. Lena sees strain on her face, her crinkle in full force with a set clench in her jaw. Kara just watches her footing as she crosses the threshold into Lena’s apartment.

The brunette follows Kara inside shutting the door, when she turns to the Super again, her cape and red boots have been replaced with her training outfit from the DEO typically, all tight clothes for easy flexibility needed to practice drills and maneuvers, the tank top extremely form fitting.

Lena shakes her head and resumes refilling her drink. “How’s Alex doing?” Good place to start since that’s where their conversation last left off.

“Stable. They got the bullet out and were able to suture everything up, she’s going to need a lot of recovery and desk time though.” Kara sighs as she stretches her hand over her forehead, almost like she has a headache too as she moves around the living room, “she’s awake and Kelly’s with her now, I wanted to give them some space so I went flying and didn’t even notice I was on your balcony until you spoke to me.” Kara drops into the couch, grabbing the corner pillow and bringing it to her chest and throwing her feet onto the coffee table.

Lena’s returning to the couch and sets down her drink, taking in the appearance of the obviously exhausted and distraught Super. Feeling guilty still about the whole situation, “would you like some ice cream? Or I can whip up some pot stickers for you?”

Kara whips her head to look at Lena for the first time since arriving, confusion in her eyes. She glances down at the hoodie, a small smile forming. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Lena moves back to the kitchen, turning on the oven, then removing ice cream and pot stickers from the freezer. She grabs a spoon and takes the pint of mint ice cream over to Kara, returning to the kitchen to prepare the pot stickers on a baking sheet.

“Are you wearing my socks too?” Kara calls, she gets up and walks to the island and sits up at the bar, already several spoonfuls into the ice cream.

“Yes, it seems that we were very close on this earth. You’re things are all over the apartment, even my sock drawer has been replaced with your clothes, so I opted for revenge and stole your socks,” Lena states as she finishes with the pot stickers, the oven dinging with perfect timing for her to slip the first batch into the oven, and she begins to prep the second.

“Stealing my favorite clothing, hmm, I much prefer this type of revenge compared to your other ideas,” Kara muffles with a mouth full of ice cream.

Lena turns to her, trying to gauge how she meant the remark since she could barely make out the words. Kara’s mouth twitches slightly up into a small smile while she chews and stares intently into the pint in her hands. Lena decides it would be best to just let the comment roll off them, since whatever comeback she could come up with could be interpreted in too many different ways and she’s enjoying the calmness and familiarity of their presence and actions tonight.

Lena tries to think of a safe topic for both of them to resume their small talk, “This world is so strange, I feel like nothing is different when it’s us because we both have our memories, but out there,” Lena nudges her head to outside, “it’s all different, I mean, my apartment is different, but it’s still my apartment you know?”

“I know what you mean, my apartment is a mess. I must have been in the middle of redecorating or something, all my stuff is in boxes or in the completely wrong spot. I was actually looking for those socks last night so I’m glad they resurfaced, but my favorite blue button down shirt is missing, and my Disney movies are nowhere to be seen. Then when Alex and I were going to play board games the other night when Kelly was working, we can’t find them! All of my games are gone; I just don’t understand what this Kara did! Did she not play board games, because that’s just weird!” Kara’s frustration growing, she actually bends the spoon a little bit.

Lena just watches, the dots aligning in her mind. She doesn’t respond to Kara, Lena begins walking to her bedroom.

“No… no… it can’t be.” Lena enters her closet, she takes a deep breath and turns the light on. The entire back left side is chaos. There’s boxes piled and empty slots on the hangers, all her clothes have been re-arranged. She walks past the empty hangers to clothes that she knew weren’t hers, she shuffles through and pulls out the button down Kara was talking about. Her heartbeat starts to pick up.

“Lee… Lena?” Kara’s voice becomes louder as she moves deeper into Lena’s apartment.

Lena holds up Kara’s shirt, she looks up at Kara as she rounds the corner, complete shock in Lena’s eyes. She doesn’t know what to say or do.

“Kara…” Lena holds out Kara’s shirt, “I think… I think you were moving in with me.”

Lena watches Kara look around the space, the boxes, her clothes. Confusion stretching out across her face.

Lena’s brow furrows more, she exits the closet and heads towards her office, which is the opposite side of her bedroom, as she leads Kara just follows like a puppy. Lena opens the door and gasps.

Her desk, which used to be centered under the window, is now in the left corner, and a second desk is now on the right.

“There’s my laptop!” Kara runs over and grabs it. Realization dawning on Kara’s face as she turns to Lena.

Lena turns and almost runs to the living room with Kara on her heels again, looking again at the Disney movies she assumed she had bought for Kara when they hung out at her place, and the tremendous stack of games she again thought was for game night.

Lena crumbles into the couch. Kara was following her gaze to the different elements in the room, pulling the pieces together.

“All my stuff is here. Woah.” Kara sinks in next to Lena on the couch. “And it’s not like there are two bedrooms here, wow we were dating…”

Lena’s headache is back in full force. “And obviously it was serious enough that we were moving in together.”

“How come no one has mentioned it? I mean, we’ve been here almost a week.” Kara is just as shocked as Lena.

“Well, I’m a private person when it comes to relationships, and given your alter ego, plus all the people we associate with, we’ve had their memories changed or they were paragons, so unless we find an article or maybe someone not as close to us, they may fill in the gaps,” Lena mind dumps all of that out, she can’t think straight.

Kara sees Lena’s phone on the table, out of curiosity she grabs it. The thumbprint unlocks with her finger, a strange expression is exchanged between the women as Lena just shrugs not knowing anything anymore. Kara finds her pictures folder and opens it, “Oh god, Lena.”

“What?” Lena scoots next to Kara and looks over her shoulder, their knees touching.

Kara scrolls through the photos, there’s hundreds of photos of the two of them, various date nights, vacations, evenings, concerts, Christmas with the Danvers, and even the Luthor clan. Both of them shudder at the group photo with them and Lex and Lillian. But the one similarity between them all is full smiles, kisses to cheeks, tight hugs, being in each other’s laps, love. It’s full of love.

The pot stickers alarm goes off, Lena removes herself from the couch, rotates the pans of pot stickers and brings the cooked ones to Kara on a plate. Kara immediately begins eating them as she clicks on the newest photo and begins to scroll back. Both Lena and Kara can’t help but look at them, watching their lives, but not their lives, be on display like this.

Lena gets up to get the next batch of pot stickers and repeats the process of placing them before Kara before settling back down. Kara paused on changing the photo until Lena returned.

Lena even grabs a couple of the pot stickers and eats them slowly. She doesn’t know how long they sit there staring their life together, what could have been if they took yet another leap of faith with their trust and honestly could flourish. Lena had actually always expected their friendship to blossom into a relationship, but she didn’t push it since they’d had so many bumps and near deaths, she wasn’t really looking for more problems in her life.

The pot stickers had long ago been demolished by this point, Lena starts zoning out from the photos because it’s such an information overload, she hasn’t even noticed how she’s melted into the side of Kara’s body. They’re now leaning back on the couch cuddled up together staring at the small screen.

Lena hears a small sob and comes back to reality, looking over at the tears streaming down Kara’s face. “Kara? What is it?” Lena presses her hand to Kara’s forearm.

“Look,” Lena sees the photo, it’s just the two of them in a selfie. Lena doesn’t realize what the problem is, until she notices that Kara’s in her old Supergirl suit. Lena pressed against her placing a kiss on her cheek. Kara’s full smile shining through the photo. Lena uses her finger to hit the photo, the date popping up at the top, almost three years ago.

In this timeline, Lena has known about Kara for almost all of their friendship, or at least their timeline of their friendship.

Kara still huffs with her tears, “this could have been our life if I hadn’t been so selfish and told you from the beginning who I was.”

Any anger or betrayal that might have still been left inside Lena vanishes. While Lena simply accepts this world as yet another reality in the multi-verse, Kara sees what she thinks their future should have been and how it could be if she’d done things differently. “Kara, I’m not going to lie, I’ve envisioned this future for us, but with all the trouble we’ve gotten into over the last year, well ever since Sam and Reign, it hasn’t even been on my mind, our lives have been full of chaos. Then… when I did find out, I hadn’t even thought about it. Honestly, I wasn’t even sure you were into women, but I never got close enough to ask and find out. I know we were best friends, but we never had those kind of conversations yet.”

“I know, I just… I’ve felt so low about our fight and fractured relationship for such a long time, this just rips the hole even wider with the ‘what if’ category. And yes, for the record, I like women, I’m about the person inside the body. So even if you were a guy, I’d be in love with that form of you too.” Kara stiffens, realizing what she said.

“Really? You’re in love with me?” Lena shakily asks. They’re so close to each other, she can’t face Kara without being inches from her face. They’re still in each other’s space cuddled staring straight ahead.

Lena doesn’t know really how to comprehend. She can’t focus on her own feelings enough to feel like she can reply or reciprocate sharing emotions right now.

“Yeah, I realized after you locked me in the fortress, I couldn’t figure out why it hurt so much that you hurt me. I mean, I got part of it since I thought you were fine with my reveal of Supergirl, but it was just so strong, all I could think about was fixing things. Hell, I was willing to get hit with kryptonite cannons to prove how much I cared for you. I kind of just spiraled from here.” Kara shuffling, feeling slightly self-conscious.

“I actually think that’s another reason why I didn’t tell you sooner, because I didn’t want to lose you, even though I didn’t have you in the capacity I wanted, I didn’t want you to leave my life, or possibility be a target because you knew about my identity, it’s all a very complicated diagram that just repeats itself.” Kara sighs and sinks a little further into the couch, bringing Lena with her.

Lena starts slowly nodding, “I can get that. I thought the same things about my ‘just reporter’ best friend Kara, whenever I drug her into Luthor situations full of danger and possible death, I couldn’t help but put myself between you and the danger, like because knowing me you were going to get hurt. That’s definitely another reason I wasn’t over eager about pursuing a relationship, my quarterly assassination attempts could have started to include you. Maybe that’s why on this earth no one knows about our relationship, even though it’s obviously serious.”

“Well at least you’re not wearing a Kryptonian bracelet, that could have complicated things a lot more than they already are,” Kara says with a strained chuckle.

“What do you mean?” Lena turns slightly to face Kara for the first time.

Kara’s eyes meet hers, “well, on Krypton, we didn’t use rings, we used bracelets to show our sign of committing our life to being attached to another person, or marriage as you’d phrase it.”

“Hmm. We’re going to have to talk about Krypton more, you were so guarded before you haven’t really shared much with me about your home.” Kara tenses again. “I mean, if you want to, Kara.” Lena allows a small smile of encouragement to cross her face.

Kara visibly relaxes, “I’d like that, Lena.”

Lena, to her surprise, ends up finally getting off the couch when she realizes it’s almost 3 am and reaches out for Kara’s hand. Kara accepts and is pulled up to standing. “You might as well stay the night since all your stuff is here, we can talk more tomorrow.” Lena leads the way to the bedroom and gets into bed, “there’s so much we have to figure out.”

Kara snuggles in on the other side of the bed. This is not where she imagined ending her night, but this new earth is full of strange new experiences.

She started her day with worrying over Lena’s protection, to frustrated with her over Alex’s reasons to protect her, then having them both confide that they had feelings for each other after discovering their deeper relationship on this earth. Kara didn’t know what was going to happen next, but she could finally feel something surging through her for the first time in what felt like years but was actually just a week or so. Hope. Kara Zor-El felt hopeful of her future on this earth. Although it wasn’t their earth, she finally felt like she could tackle whatever lay ahead.

“Oh, and Kara?” Lena purrs. She hears Kara turn slightly to face her, “I bet you a million dollars to call Lex a bald eagle to his face.”

Both of them burst out into laughter, Lena’s stomach hurting from the muscles she hasn’t used in a very long time.

“Good night, Kara.” Lena finally concedes.

“Night, Lee.” Kara sighs.

Lena knows that tomorrow will bring new challenges, but with how today ended, she thinks that she has the strength to take it on and deal with whatever might come her way.


	4. It's a Winn-Winn Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story continues from Kara and Lena's night in Lena's apartment, Winn comes back from the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where the episodes this season are going, so I'm completely off cannon in so many different directions, but I felt that since Winn's coming back to the show this week, I'd honor him with a chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Lena woke the next morning from the sun shining in the windows of her room. She loved having the one side of her room as a wall of windows, but today, she could have used the extra sleep a normal person gets. 

Still squinting her eyes, deciding if she really wants to wake up or not, she looks from the sun to the bed. Lena had forgot that Kara had stayed the night. The Kryptonian had shed most of her covers and was splayed across her side of the bed, a warm smile on her face. Lena smiles softly. Of course Kara would be happy, she’s sucking the sun’s radiation and filling up her energy bank. Lena can’t help but have her eyes drift from Kara’s face down to her stomach and abs that are showing slightly since her shirt is riding up. Watching Kara’s chest go up and down, she can’t help but wish she was curled up next to her, with her hands on that rock hard body.

Lena growls as she kicks her feet off the edge of the bed, she needs to distance herself. She was letting herself get too caught up in the photos and everything they found out from last night. She wasn’t necessarily still angry at Kara anymore, but she was hurt, and they needed to sort through their feelings and that they wanted to do from here.

She makes her way to the kitchen to start some coffee, Lena leans against the island facing the kitchen, she could really get used to this. Waking up with Kara, having someone to spend her life with. She hasn’t lived with anyone since Jack, and they were both so busy it wasn’t really like living together, but being in National City she’s spent so many nights alone. It was especially hard when she got used to the noise and laughter of game nights or when they went to the bar, even when it was just her and Kara going to dinner or a date at one of the many galas, the moment she came home, the loneliness started to creep in through the seems. 

A loud thunder crack jolts Lena, she turns around to literally see a crack in her living room, inside the make-shift portal she sees the background of another space but she can’t make out enough through the slit maybe 3 feet wide as a figure is blocking most of the view. A man jumps through and falls to the ground just as the crack disappears. Lena watches him quickly correct himself by rolling and jumping to his feet. He looks around the room until his eyes land on Lena. He grabs something from his pocket and throws it on the floor in the middle of the living room and kitchen, it’s just the size of a marble, but it doesn’t do anything. Lena looks up at the man and quirks her left eyebrow in question.

“Finally, I found you Luthor.” The man begins to enter the kitchen and around the island, Lena going polar opposite around the opposite side to keep the island in between them.

Lena calms herself. The man is wearing all black, military black cargo pants with a utility jacket, knives and a pistol present on his hip. “And what exactly do you want with me?” She doesn’t dare look towards her bedroom to hint that there’s another person here, but she is wondering if the Super is going to intervene soon. 

“Well, let’s just say that in the future, you create a device that centuries from now someone uses to kill my brother. So, I found a ride that brought me back here to kill you. You die, the device isn’t made, and my brother lives. It’s actually a lot easier than I thought it would be,” the man snickers at how well his plan is working out.

“I see, well there’s only one problem with your plan. You forgot to do your research.” Lena turns into a devilish smile.

By this time, they’d rotated around the island so that Lena’s back was facing the bedroom closest to Kara, the man farthest away. The man tilts his head in curiosity.

“Kara, darling, will you come out and teach this man some manners?” Lena purrs. 

Nothing happens, no movement. Lena finally turns to take a quick glance down the hallway, no noise from anywhere in the apartment.

“Oh, right. I forgot. You hadn’t created that device for a couple more years,” the intruder nods to the marble still on the floor, “that blocks all noises from leaving or entering the space until it’s turned off or destroyed. No one can hear the noises entering this room.” A smile spreads across his face. 

Lena turns and turns down the hallway, damn fuzzy socks not getting traction good enough, she trips. The man grabs her from behind, she hadn’t even made it halfway down the hallway, he starts dragging her back. “KARA!! KARA, HELP ME!” Lena screams.

This is it. This will be how she dies. Oh Kara won’t know how to forgive herself for this one. Lena uses that emotion of not wanting to let Kara down to fuel her adrenaline even more. She turns suddenly twisting out of the man’s grip, and somehow shoving the man back to get some distance between them. 

Lena knows she wouldn’t make it out of the noise canceling range before he would grab her again. He pulls the knife from his belt, she eyes her entertainment center and one of the sculpture art pieces then the wall of glass. Hmm, that’ll cause problems. She darts for the object, just as she turns to hurl it, another thunder crack happens and makes itself known, and another figure leaps out of the future into the living room. 

The second man is wearing mask, a blue uniform with red accents throughout. His eyes are darting between the intruder and her. She can’t handle two against one, she’s has no options now if her trick doesn’t work. Lena brings the object over her head to throw just as she sees the original intruder throw the knife at her, just like slow motion heading straight for her torso. Lena can’t dive or even move besides the actions she’s already set in motion. 

The second man does the unexpected and flies through threw the air, not at Lena though, to intercept the knife that the intruder has thrown. Lena has released the sculpture by this point, and just as the glass wall shatters, she hears a “umf” as the flying man reaches the knife. He falls to the floor down through the hallway.

Before Lena can even blink, the Super is by her side, time goes back to normal as she looks Lena up and down. Lena catches fear and worry all over Kara’s face, her breathing fast. Kara turns to the man still in the kitchen and darts for him. He’s immediately down and unconscious. 

“What the hell is going on, Lena?” Kara looks between her and the intruder with shock in her eyes.

“A portal opened and they came through. The first one tried to kill me. The second saved me.” Lena begins walking over to the second man.

“Lena wait,” Kara runs over to reach the man first. She rolls him over, the knife sticking out of his chest. “He’s alive, no major arteries or damager, but we need to get the bleeding stopped.”

“You both could say thanks, ya know? It’s not everyday your friend from the future comes back and saves your life.” He mumbles.

Both ladies step back and stare at him. “OMG!” Kara screams and does a little dance. She looks at Lena and back at the man. He brings his hand up to his mask and pulls the suction of it and it falls to the ground.

“Winn?!?!” Lena gasps. She remembers him from Catco and the DEO. He was the first person Kara told about her identity. Slight envy runs through Lena, she shakes it off.

“Yes, it’s me. Say, since I just saved your girl’s life, can we get me to the DEO so I can get this knife out, it really hurts.” Winn scrunches his face and points to the wound. 

“Oh of course.” Kara turns to Lena, “I’ll take him in and be right back to grab you.”

“Can you give me 15 minutes? I’ll put on some real clothes so I’ll be presentable,” Lena requests, Kara looking her over and nods. The Super scoops Winn up and they disappear out the new window Lena created.

Lena turns to head down the hallway, releasing a long breath of air she didn’t realize she was holding. A gush of wind and boots make her turn around, Kara walks across the living room, hauls the intruder of her shoulder, winks at Lena and leaves again. Lena had completely forgotten about him, that could have been bad.

Lena readies herself in her CEO attire, sadly realizing that she actually isn’t a CEO anymore, Lex is the CEO of LuthorCorp. She actually doesn’t know what her official title is at either LuthorCorp or the DEO, she should probably remember that. Lena decides on wearing her favorite midnight blue almost black suit, Louboutin men’s dress shoes in black, she styled a high sleek ponytail and was ready to go. She glances at the counter and sees her watch, or rather the watch that Kara gave her, flipping up the screen to display the House of El insignia. Yet another inner battle occurs on whether she should wear it or not, afraid of the implications that come with wearing it, she knows she wants to start over with Kara, but Lena doesn’t want to blatantly show that she’s completely back in good graces. But, given that she was already almost killed once this morning, it’s better to err on the side of caution. She slides the device on her right wrist and fastens in it.

As Lena strutted back out to the living room with her phone, Kara was sitting on the couch. She glances at the Super just to watch Kara take in her appearance. Kara starts from her shoes and trails up Lena’s body and finally lands on her eyes, just as Lena turns away she sees Kara inhale a large breath of air. Lena can’t help but smirk at that response, glad she was turned away from the Super. After depositing her phone into her pocket, she schools her face into her business mode and turns around, Kara’s standing and moved closer to her, “I’m ready, let’s go.” 

Kara replies by stepping up next to her and picking her up into a bridal carry, then walks out to the balcony and shoots them up into the sky. Not even 30 seconds later they land at the DEO, Kara lets Lena down and walks in front as they enter the main command room. 

Walking a few steps behind Kara, everyone turns to look at both of them, nods coming her direction, Lena almost forgot that she’s supposed to be one of the leaders of this organization. She looks down as they pass the DEO logo sporting the LuthorCorp name, it’s still so strange to see that this is owned by her family rather than the government. 

Lex comes around the corner, almost running into the women, Lena’s throat about jumps out of her skin, no matter what she will always have a mental panic attack whenever she sees Lex and it’s even worse when she isn’t expecting it. Luckily she’s used to keeping her emotions in check that Lex doesn’t notice anything.

“Ah, I see you two finally decided to come into work. Can we start our meeting now or do you two need another romp in the closet?” Lex sneers between them, then glares at Lena.

Out of the corner of Lena’s eye she sees Kara ball her hand into a fist, her mouth starting to open, but Lena cuts her off, “One of us has to get some action to keep a level head Lex, and by all means, lead the way.” She steps aside as Lex scoffs, tilts his head up and marches off towards their usual meeting room.

Lex takes the head of the table, Lena and Kara on either side. Lena does everything she can not to make eye contact with Kara, knowing she can’t keep her facial muscles in check if she sees any look of concern across the blonde’s face especially when it’s about her last comment. 

“Alright, well since you have so much free time dear sister, I’m appointing you acting Director of the DEO until Danvers gets back on her feet.” Lex plays on his tablet.

Lena glances at Kara for a second to see her eyes go wide, “I’d rather not, Lex. I may have the experience at L-Corp…” Lex snaps his eyes up to Lena, “LuthorCorp,” she corrects, “but I’ve never run any type of military mission, I don’t know the protocols.”

Lex lowers his tablet, “well then you can spend your free time learning about this organization, you need to jump in and have the knowledge for the long-run of our new life anyways, so this is the perfect opportunity to test you.”

Of course, everything is a test in the Luthor house. Lena doesn’t know if he genuinely wants her to be able to run the DEO or at least know how it works internally so they can keep a good hold on it, or if this is her punishment for fraternizing with the enemy. Lena glances away from Lex, staring down at the table for a second.

“I can help show you around Lena, I know the operational stuff while Brainy has a good handle on the day to day of what needs to be done. Plus there’s several huge manuals in Alex’s office she usually peruses when needed.” Kara offers with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lex turns to Kara, “That’s Director Luthor to you now, Supergirl. Inside these walls you must show respect just like every other agent.”

Kara’s jaw clenches as she releases a breath of air, “sorry,” she turns to Lena, “Director Luthor.”

Lena simply returns with a nod, then looks back at Lex, “anything else you want to discuss?”

“Yes, but Supergirl, you’re free to go, I need a moment with Director Luthor to discuss other matters.” Lex swats his hand to Kara in a shooing manner.

Kara gets up from the table, “I’m going to the med bay to check on Alex and Winn then.”

Once Kara leaves, silence consumes the room, Lex is just typing on his tablet while Lena stares out into space. A couple minutes passes before Lena is fed up. “Okay, Lex out with it? What’d you need my undivided attention for?”

Lex turns to her, “I don’t mind you trying to keep the timeline of this earth in order because that’s probably the best while we are testing the waters and figuring out our place here, but don’t be an idiot and actually fall for the alien. You need to keep your emotions in check now. I know I fucked with you when you shot me and I stirred up your dark side with your twisted feelings, but you have to solid now for our family. I won’t have you ruining the Luthor name.” His eyes are staring right through her, she has no doubt that if he had the Super’s powers they would be illuminating red with heat vision about to spark.

“Of course, Lex. Family first.” Lena said as she stands and leaves the table, what she couldn’t help but think was that her family wasn’t him or Lillian. The last couple years whenever Lena thought about family, it always had to do with game nights and holidays with the Danvers and rest of the Superfriends. 

Lena makes her way down to the med bay to check on the two who’ve literally jumped in to save her life. She still can’t wrap her head around both of them, who she used to call friends, and I guess after this she should start calling them friends again, what else could bring them back together.

Lena peeks in the first patient room and sees Alex in the bed in the back with Kara and Kelly standing over her, then Winn in the front bed alone. She walks in and goes to Winn’s bed.

“How are you feeling, Winn?” 

“I’m actually pretty good, they gave me some painkillers so I don’t feel anything. I just have to stay on bed rest today and tomorrow, then limited mobility for a couple weeks. I’ve been stabbed for, so I know the routine.” Winn shrugged nonchalantly. 

Alex leaned over, “really Winn? You the man in the van? Finally getting some action?” Alex and Kara giggling.

“Ha. Ha. Yes, I’m in the field quite a bit in the future, usually I can get by with my Legion ring and the abilities it gives me, but it unfortunately cannot stop a bullet or knife.” He looks between the women in the room.

“Why did you come back by the way, I mean, besides the impeccable timing, and thank you by the way, but what’s the purpose?” Lena inquires.

“Oh, well. See, once that guy found out when to get you, and the future was written to have you die, all your devices, cures, etc were erased from the future. Basically everything went to hell in a hand basket. It took us almost 3 months to figure out where and when he killed you. I thought I gave myself enough time to get here before he arrived, but my timing was off obviously.”

“Interesting, I’m surprised that with this new timeline that I’d be the one still remembered in the future,” Lena scoffs.

“Of course you are! That is one of the bigger things that didn’t change actually.” Winn states, Lena looking at him in confusion. “Oh, J’onn was already here and restored my memories of the original multi-verse.”

Lena nods, of course, J’onn didn’t have to replace her memories thanks to Lex’s deal, but it was still weird to be the only person that wasn’t a paragon to remember their original timeline.

“I’m just so glad I made it in time,” Winn sighs leaning back in his bed, “I can’t wait to get back and see the newspaper articles read ‘Supergirl saves the universe once again,’ that was the hardest change.”

“Come again?” Alex asks.

“Oh, well once Lena died, Kara was so fallen into guilt over losing her that she left earth and moved to Argo for the rest of her life. The worst was seeing the newspaper clipping I had of their wedding photo and story change into someone else’s.” Winn shakes his head.

“We actually get married in this new timeline?” Kara glances at Lena first and then back to Winn. Lena’s heart drops and tries to slow her heartbeat because it’s pulsing in her ears.

“Uhm, actually, that was the clipping from before the timeline was reset, but also after too. Hmm, I didn’t think about that. Apparently you guys get married either way.” Winn gasps, “oh I took too much medicine, I’m not supposed to tell you guys any of this!” He shrinks back farther into the mattress and brings the covers up to cover his eyes.

Lena looks over at Kara and they share the same expression: worry, hope, sadness, concern. Of course Lena would end up forgiving the Super and they’d end up forgiving her. Lena turns around and faces the wall just to give herself some distance. No matter what, she’s apparently destined to be with Kara. She strokes her temple, of course her headache would return right when she needed to sort through her feelings. Should they even bother fighting the new timeline’s status on their relationship, she’d been comfortable with them trying to fix their friendship and see where that took them, but since the end result was marriage no matter what. She sighed, Lena actually is glad Winn revealed everything, it shows that she eventually would have forgiven Kara for lying to her and they ended up happy together. A small smile creeps across her face as she remembers the photos they went through last night. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Kara start walking towards her, Lena turns to face her. Kara reaches and interlocks their fingers, Lena looks into her blue eyes and squeezes back. Kara just wanted to check in, make sure Lena was ok. It helped bring her back, they could sort through it together.

“Wait, I’m lost, you guys are together now?” Kelly finally speaks, “when J’onn returned my memories, Lena hated us. I’m so confused, first Alex jumps in front of a bullet for her and now you’re dating her, what the hell guys?”

Lena had never seen Kelly so upset. Lena opens her mouth to respond, but Kara beats her to it. 

“It’s all complicated, we’re still sorting things out, Kelly.” Kara turns to look in Kelly and Alex’s direction. “Lena is on our side though, we will get Lex out of here.”

“Yeah right, who says she isn’t playing all of us again right now. She lied to us for months about knowing your identity, Kara. Then she used it against us and almost took over the world.” Kelly was getting more upset by the second. “I mean, I remember how torn apart Alex was by having to go behind your back and put that virus into the signal to stop Lena from taking control of the world. It broke her to lose her trust in Lena since you were still so adamant about her being good, but now we're just going to pretend it didn't happen? If it wasn’t for Alex, we couldn’t have even fought back against the Anti-Monitor with her no harming others. Jesus.” Kelly was stepping away from Alex.

“Kelly, I know it’s hard…” Alex tried.

“No, I can’t… I need some space.” Kelly turns to Alex, “I love you, but I’m not happy right now and I need to figure out how to talk about this without my emotions taking over the conversation.” And with that, Kelly left the four of them alone. 

Kara eyes were stuck on the floor, Lena could see she wanted to go after Kelly and try to fix things, but she knew Kelly meant what she said about needing space. They all needed space to figure out what they were doing. Lena gave Kara’s hand some pressure to let her know she was there. Kara turned her head back and Lena smiled a little, Kara returned the expression, then gripped their joined hands tighter and brought Lena with her over to Alex’s bedside where Kelly had just vacated.

A few minutes passed before Alex finally broke the silence, “I had actually forgotten that in this world you both were together. My mind sometimes has problems separating the memories, but I was so filled with Lena’s betrayal, I forgot about both of your lives here and what you meant to each other.” Alex reached out for Kara’s other hand. “And for the record, if you both do decide to go down this path, whether it be just friendship or… more,” she pauses, looking both Kara and Lena in the eyes, “I support it, even though we’ve all had our feelings hurt and the fighting, and even attempted world domination,” she lightly chuckled. “We are stronger when we’re all together and on the same side. Even as friends, Lena, we’re stronger when you’re with us. Especially right now we need you with us, I’ll never forget what you did with the portals, or all the times you saved Supergirl with your anti-kryptonite devices. You fought for my sister just as much as she fought for you, even if none of us realized it until it was too late. I will always step in front of danger for you Lena, and not just to save my sister’s soul, but because you deserve someone to have your back just like you have ours.”

Lena shuffled her feet slightly; she wasn’t expecting the elder Danvers to say all of this. Yet more for Lena to process, “thanks, Alex. I appreciate you voicing that and for saving me yesterday,” Lena looks over at Kara, who has tears in her eyes about ready to explode, “and it looks like your sister really needed to hear that too.”

Kara’s sob breaks loose, she releases Lena’s hand, which makes Lena sad from the lack of warmth, but as soon as she sees the sister’s full embrace, she can’t help but have her chest burst with affection for the two. They’ve been through so much and Lena knows that she’s always been a sore rift between the two of them, for Kara to hear that Alex really wants Lena in their lives, it’s big progress for all of them. 

Suddenly they hear muffled sobs from the other bed, they all look up to see Winn with tears streaming down his face and he chokes up a little, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the moment,” he inhales to catch his breath, “it’s just so beautiful to see the gang back together again and happy.”

Lena suddenly finds herself walking over to Winn and gives him a tissue from the box at his bedside and grabs his hand. If she’s going to do this, she’s going to be a friend with all of them. The implications of that actually make her heart sing a little bit with how many people she’s going to have in her court. They’ll have to straighten things up with Kelly, but that will just take time and patience. Lena looks down to Winn and smiles, “it’s good to have you back as well.”


	5. A Whole New World, A New Fantastic Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff chapter with Kara and Lena having needed conversations and healing is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy SuperCorp Sunday y'all! I was so excited when I woke up that it's finally Sunday that I decided to write some more. Hope you enjoy!

Lena spends the rest of the day with Kara and Brainy going over the typical events that happen at the DEO. Luckily, no emergency incidences happen that day that cause anyone to go into the field besides the scheduled operations to check on and investigate complaints on aliens. 

She learns how often all the agents train, all the prisoners that they have there that eventually get transferred to the desert facility (that she had no idea existed by the way). She knew the prisoners wouldn’t just be kept in the middle of National City, but she had no clue that there was another facility close to the city. However, she was utterly impressed with how Kara, without even asking, provided the information that when she started out as Supergirl, that’s where her, Alex, and J’onn had first met and started their work together.

Late in the evening, when Lena and Kara finally return to Lena’s apartment, their apartment, as Lena had requested. Over dinner, Kara continued her conversation about starting to work with the DEO, she divulged that she actually didn’t know that Alex worked for the DEO, since college Alex had lied to her about the fact that she worked in a medical lab curing cancer or something. Kara doesn’t even remember the lie, the truth burned in her brain immediately. She reveals how hurt and almost disgusted she was with her sister and the work the DEO did, they weren’t as alien friendly as they are today, since J’onn was still working until the Hank Henshaw guise. 

All Lena did was listen, forking food into her mouth one piece at a time, Kara had long since ate multiple helpings, but Lena didn’t want Kara to stop since she just stared at Lena’s plate spilling all of this information. Like Kara would only keep talking about this difficult topic until Lena finally finished her food. Kara ended up finishing the conversation with Jeremiah and Cadmus, almost losing Alex in an alien ship destined to send the earth alien refugees off world, thanks to Lillian, Alex had jumped aboard to try to stop the ship. 

When she couldn’t, Kara really learned the extent of her powers, she didn’t solar flare, but she had no clue she had enough strength to stop an aircraft that large with the thrusters on full acceleration. She was forced to give everything she had to try to save her sister from blasting off into space, and she did give everything she had and fortunately that day was enough.

Lena finished her food and got up to put their dishes in the sink. She was still in her work clothes and Kara was not comfortable enough yet to continue the conversation or was just lost in her head at the memories. Kara had used her superspeed before dinner to go change into her pajamas, so Lena decided to go do the same. When she returned a few minutes later, make up removed and hair down and flowing all around her, she walked over to Kara who had not moved and gently interlocked their hands. Kara finally looked down and focused, then brought her eyes to meet Lena’s, Lena applied pressure to the hands and pulled the blonde over to the couch.

Lena grabbed Kara’s favorite fluffy blanket and draped it over them, pulling Kara into a cuddle, Kara’s legs ended up over Lena’s and Kara nestled into Lena’s neck. Lena’s one arm was around the blonde while her other hand was interlaced with one of Kara’s hands, thumb slightly caressing/moving along her fingers trying to soothe. Lena was the first to break the silence, “thank you for sharing all of that with me, I can tell it still bothers you.”

“No, I mean, yeah it does, but that’s not what’s going on.” Kara sighs softly; she pulls slightly away from Lena so she can look up into the emerald eyes. “I realized that Alex did the same thing to me that I did to you. She lied to me for almost 4 years about her job, about how at risk of losing her life every day because she wanted to protect me, in so many different ways. Although Alex really was forced to not tell me anything, I was too, but then the lines blurred since you helped the DEO out so much. 

“I remember being so angry and heartbroken, I almost didn’t work with the DEO and I don’t think that Alex and I’s relationship would have been so close or at all. My first action that revealed my identity to the world was saving the plane that Alex was on to go to work in Europe for the DEO, she had been targeted because of her job. I did everything for her, and she lied to me.” By this time, tears were just pouring down Kara’s face like a river, “if that is even a quarter of what you felt and experienced, then I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I forgive fairly easily and although Alex doesn’t know this, it was probably a solid year of us working through problems and becoming a team before the hurt dissipated enough to not be reminded of it constantly.”

Lena ruminated on everything that Kara had said, it was true, she did feel extremely hurt still by what Kara had done, because it wasn’t just one event of lying, but multiple over years worth of friendship. Lena still can’t help but pick out every event as they pop up from her memory of how she left in the middle of yet another lunch for a work emergency just to see Supergirl flying out the window. It was like getting a cardboard paper cut every time she remembered one of those incidences.

Finally, Lena decides to offer an olive branch, “well then, that’s what we have to do.” Kara’s crinkle comes out so strong that her furrow might make her eyes go cross-eyed. “We will take the opportunity of me being Director and whatever other work we end up doing and start building a stronger relationship where we tell each other everything and trust each other. But Kara, you need to tell me the truth, it doesn’t have to be when we’re working with everyone that I want you to go into a tangent to fill me in, but I’d like to hear it, just like you did tonight. You knew I wasn’t there in the beginning so you filled me in, and ended up talking about some personal stuff that I couldn’t have known before Supergirl.

“In fact, I think we should continue to move in together.” Kara’s eyes widen at this. “Hear me out, I want our friendship back, and I’m assuming you do too?” Lena raises her eyebrow at Kara with a slight smirk on her face and Kara immediately begins imitating a bobbing-head doll. “So, we work together or mostly do since you’ll also be working under Andrea at Catco, then we come home and talk about our day like normal, but it will also actually give us time to talk about other things that we didn’t get the chance to before. I mean, what’s the likelihood that if you went to your apartment tonight that you would have filled me in more about the desert facility and everything else that relates to it for you? Slim. Living together is going to make us hash out a lot more and you can still keep your other apartment if things get a little too intense for us. I know I can get pretty emotional at times and require distance, but I think this situation overall will make me happy. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a fantastic idea! I mean, just like you said, it will give us more of an opportunity to talk about all the stuff going on in our lives and build an even stronger foundation than before. Lena Luthor, you really are a genius!” Kara was practically bouncing on top of Lena’s lap. Her face showing how giddy she was with the excitement, the possibilities that this situation will present for them. 

Lex’s conversation popped into her head from when he made Kara leave the room, “oh and in the spirit of full disclosure,” Lena begins, Kara squints her eyes steeling herself for whatever she might have to say, “when you left the meeting to go check on Alex and Winn, Lex wanted to give me a pep talk about making sure I was keeping my priorities straight. Making sure I realized everything with you and Alex was for show to keep the timeline going, when in reality I’m to be faithfully loyal to the Luthor house. So I think we need to be careful about our contact when out in public and at work, we just need to make sure I’m not seen with any of you that’s resulting in too many hugs to make him suspect me. I mean, he’s always not going to trust me fully while you’re around, but don’t need to flaunt that we’re actually friends again ok. We’ll need to have some conflicts or disagreements at work too, since we usually agree on everything, I don’t want anyone to think we’re just going along with each other because of our friendship. How about whenever I’m making up an argument, I rub my watch you gave me. Like as a nervous tick, that’ll hopefully help you know when to play along or if you really do disagree that I’m not faking the argument for a show.”

“Yeah, I’m cool with that, especially the idea of you constantly wearing your watch. I don’t want Lex suspicious of you at all, but you’re right, he’ll always doubt you and is probably already steps ahead of us, but we need to make sure he sees only what we want him to see.” Kara nods in agreement, her jaw always tightens whenever Lex’s name is brought up. 

Lena pulls Kara back in tighter since the conversation has lingered, she’s missed this contact. Lena has been pretty devoid of everything Kara has provided her tonight: conversation, companionship, affection, comfort, touch, soothing quietness just in being in each other’s presence. She could definitely get used to this routine. Lena knows that they aren’t going to always be blessed with quiet evenings where they’re both able to be home at a decent time, but she’s going to take everything she can get. 

“I’m not quite ready to go to bed yet, but why don’t you put on a movie so we can relax,” Lena requests.

“Any preferences?”

“Nope, anything to your heart’s desire,” Lena smiles to Kara. She jumps off Lena’s lap to run to her Disney collection, Lena immediately regrets suggesting a movie, but just because Kara separated from her.

“Oh, I’ve been wanting to watch Moana again, it just makes me feel so hopeful, I’ve been feeling depleted since the Crisis.” Kara places the DVD in the player.

Lena shakes her head, “wait, so what you’re trying to tell me is that Disney movies are the reason you’re so bubbly and good and all of that?” Lena waves her index finger over at Kara. 

“Well they were my first staple when I came to earth, taught me the good and the bad, it helps replenish my mood I guess is the best way to put it.” Kara shrugs.

“You really use those as your reference guides to life? How to treat people and act?” Lena questionably looks at Kara.

Kara flops down back onto the couch, laying across the couch, then grabbing Lena to pull her down to lay across her. Lena readjusts the blanket to cover them both again before she splays her arm across Kara’s abdomen and nestles into her neck. “Yeah, I mean, no matter what the main character has going on, or what wicked thing comes their way, they’re always nice to everyone and gives them the benefit of the doubt that they’re a good person and they try to fight for them. But if and when the villain is revealed, the hero always prevails. Who wouldn’t want that to be their life? Sometimes it gets draining, but you’d be surprised by how many aliens I can avoid fighting by just extending a hand and offering to help. I’d much rather talk my way through an intervention than hurt anyone, even if they started it.”

“Earth does not deserve you, Kara. But I’m so glad that you’re here.” Lena spoke softly into the blonde’s neck.

They didn’t say anything after that, the movie wasn’t even halfway through before Lena passed out from Kara’s warmth and heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Once the film had ended, Kara carried Lena into bed and slipped in next to her. Kara couldn’t help but be content tonight. Everything in her life made her happy, the only problem that they had was Lex, but even he was being tolerable at the moment.

Kara looked over at Lena sleeping, she was so glad that Lena came up with this arrangement. Kara didn’t know if she’d be able to stay away from Lena anyways, the idea of her being alone with Lex free in this world bothered her more than she cared to admit to anyone. Especially with what happened yesterday, that scared her so much. Lena almost being taken from her again, she’s going to figure out a way to thank Winn, oh maybe a karaoke night! That’s work perfectly.

Kara grabs her phone and texts Alex the idea and to have her talk with Winn about it when they both can get out of the med bay. Alex immediately replies with a thumbs up, then ‘I love you, Kar.’

‘I love you too, Alex. Get some sleep.’

‘You too, don’t keep Lena up too late.’

Kara snaps a photo of Lena sleeping and sends it to Alex. ‘She didn’t make it too far into the movie tonight, I had to move her to the bed.’

‘I think that’s the most peaceful I’ve ever seen her. You’re hosting the next sister’s night, I need some Lena time too.’

‘Sounds perfect, Alex. I’ll talk to Lena in the morning about it.’

‘Whipped.’

‘NOT COOL, ALEX!’

All Kara received back was a smiley face emoji. She can’t help but smile at the bantering, she lost them both, and now she had her sister and best friend back in her life and they’re all getting along. Kara puts her phone on the charger and settles into the bed, staring out at the city. She loves Lena’s room, she feels like she can watch out for everyone from the comfort of the warmth of being under the covers. 

Kara knows that this new timeline is going to have it’s hurtles, but she’ll have today to look back on as a light in the darkness. She tunes into Lena’s heartbeat and quickly falls asleep, completely unaware that there’s a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I made the title from a Disney song since they were talked about during this chapter... bite me!


	6. A Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning in the apartment with Lena and Kara, then check in on Alex and Winn at the DEO with James and Kelly visiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is soooo long. I added a lot of fluff/everyday stuff that the girls go through and then some interaction with the others towards the end. Enjoy!

Lena is awoken again by the sun, this morning though it makes a smile break across her face and want to curl up into the bed even more. She still hasn’t opened her eyes, but she instead stretches her arm across the bed waiting for it to hit the Kryptonian bed heater, except her fingers reach the end of the bed. She leans up onto her elbows and finally opens her eyes.

Never in the history of their friendship has Kara woken up before her, never. She listens and doesn’t hear any movement in the apartment, then begins to look around, she goes slide out of her side of the bed and sees a note folded in half like a tent with her name written hastily across it. Lena grabs it and flips it open:

_Fire downtown, I’ll check in when I can._

_xo Kara_

Lena normally wouldn’t have cared if Kara had left a note or not because they both do have such hectic lives, but she definitely appreciates the communication that Kara is extending her. She’ll have to keep that in mind if the situations are reversed, just so Kara knows that she appreciates the effort.

Even though it’s Sunday, she knows that the rest of National City doesn’t sleep. She heads in for a quick shower, once out she wraps herself in a robe and heads to the kitchen. She starts the coffee pot, retrieves her phone from the bedroom and then her laptop from its bag by the door and sets up her station on the island. As she pours a cup of coffee, she dials Brainy at the DEO and clears her throat, slipping on her CEO mask.

“Good morning, Director.”

“Agent Dox, good morning, I was just calling to check in and see if there were any pressing matters that required my attention yet this morning.”

“Nothing so far, but most of the city isn’t quite awake yet, it’s not even nine yet.” Lena looks over at the oven clock, oh. Wow, she thought it was already later in the day. She’s so used to getting up every morning to head into work that the weekends she’s usually up at the same time and ends up at work anyways.

“Alright, well if anything changes, let me know. I’ll just be working from home today,” Lena pauses, wondering where her boundaries lie, “and, have we heard from Supergirl on the status of the fire yet?”

“No, I haven’t heard directly from her, but I have one of the agents in the command booth tracking the event. It was just an electrical fire of an apartment building, so nothing that really pertains to us, but since Supergirl’s there, we’re keeping an eye on the situation in case she needs assistance. It had already taken off throughout much of one floor before the fire department was called, and Supergirl shortly after. Luckily the building is abandoned, but it’s still not being an easy situation, they’re worried about it collapsing and damaging the surrounding structures at this point. They’ve evacuated those closest just in case.”

“Thank you for the update, Agent Dox, please text me with status updates as you get them, especially if the situation worsens. Oh, and how are Agent Danvers and Schott? They still in med bay or have they broken out yet?”

“Funny you should mention, Alex had Winn sneak out to get them ice cream from the kitchens late after everyone left, almost gave the night janitor a heart attack, but besides that, they’re keeping each other company by catching up over the last few months. I went to see them before reporting in this morning.”

“Good, well, I might actually come down and give them some company later after getting work done, but I’ll check in with you when I do.”

“Sounds good, I’ll keep you updated with anything on my end.”

“Thank you, that’ll be all.”

Lena holds her mug between her hands and breathes in the coffee aroma, takes another sip and gets to work. Emailing, researching, reading engineering plans, everything between LuthorCorp and the DEO. Lex began texting her even about different projects to check up on.

‘We’re going to skip today’s meeting. I had company stay over last night, and she’s currently making me breakfast wearing nothing but my dress shirt.’ Lex sent.

Lena visibly gagged at that message. ‘I don’t plan on attending weekend meetings anyway Lex, unless there’s an emergency situation, it can wait until Monday. I don’t need details of your personal life either, Lex. We’re both in this partnership for business reasons; let’s keep our lives outside of work separate.’

‘But dear sister, you get to bring your toy to work and flaunt it around. In return, I get to share with you about my escapades as well. It’s my way of feeling Super!’

Gross, Lena thinks to herself. She’ll never win with him. She doesn’t even want to respond, but she has to say something about Kara. He can’t keep throwing her around, but everything she can think of basically will tell him that she cares about the Super more than just keeping the timeline in check. ‘Just don’t forget to tip her well, we don’t need the prostitutes of National City saying that the Luthors are cheap.’

Lena sets down her phone and returns to work, it’s almost noon and she hasn’t eaten. She was hoping to wait for Kara to get back and take her out for food. Lena gets up and starts going through the cupboards and decides to make some chicken fettuccine alfredo. Just as she gets all the ingredients out, her phone alerts her of a text message.

‘Supergirl has wrapped up at the fire downtown and is finishing typing up her report at the DEO.”

Perfect, she triples the recipe and gets to work. She noticed that Lex never did text her back. This made her giggle slightly knowing she got to him enough for him not to respond.

Just as the sauce is almost ready, the water comes to a boil and Lena throws in the noodles. She hears the balcony door open and boots on the hardwood. Turning around, Lena sees Kara walking in the entrance of the apartment. Kara’s covered in soot, she looks like she just got out of being stick in a chimney. She gets to the edge of the island and smells the food.

“Don’t worry, I made some for a hungry Kryptonian, although we still might need to order some pizza still.” Lena laughs.

Kara looks Lena up and down. Lena just now remembering that she’s in her robe and nothing else, she shifts awkwardly, Kara finally breaks the silence. “We can start with your food, and I’m sure there are enough left overs to fill the rest. I’m going to go shower first.”

“Yes, please.” Lena wafts the air with her hand, “smells like you brought the fire to me.”

“Sorry, I’ll be right back.” Kara super speeds out of the room, and Lena hears the shower turn on.

Once the pasta finishes, she drains it and mixes the sauce and chicken with the noodles to let the flavors sink in. She grabs plates and utensils and goes to set them up at the small kitchen table. Following with glasses of water and then finally placing the meal in the center of the table. There’s enough for probably 6-8 people, but that’s easy for Kara to take care of.

Kara comes out into the living area and heads for the table, she’s wearing a button up and simple tight jeans. One of Lena’s favorite styles she wears. “I’m going to change, but dish in! I’ll be just a minute.” She knows that Kara will still be eating when she returns.

Lena enters her closet, she decides to go with jeans as well, but taking a note from Kara’s fashion and goes with a tank top and a button down shirt but leaving it open and rolling the sleeves up. She doesn’t bother straightening her hair since she isn’t intending on going anywhere for work related things, but she does slip on her watch just in case.

She grabs a pair of socks and puts them on, then a pair of calf length boots and goes back out to the living room; she places the boots by the door and then goes back to the table to eat.

Kara was completely frozen at the table, Lena sat down and filled her plate with the pasta and took her first bite before looking over at Kara.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Lena uses her napkin to rub the edges of her mouth.

“No, I just… I don’t think I’ve seen you so dressed down before, especially when getting ready for the day.” Kara then forks another mouthful in. Her plate finally empty and starts scooping up for another round.

“Oh, well on the days I don’t plan on going to work, I usually dress in jeans and stuff,” Lena shrugs.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t complaining, I guess that’s just another side we’ll get to see of each other with living together.” Kara smiles at her, and Lena can’t help but return the look.

“So, everything go well with the fire? Everyone ok?” Lena asks.

“Yeah, luckily there wasn’t anyone living in the building, but it was a hairy situation. I’ve worked with the chief of the fire department that was on duty before, so we were able to communicate really well and kept the situation under control.”

Lena and Kara kept up small conversation until Kara finished off the pasta, Lena long ago done, but she sat talking with Kara to keep her company. When they were both finished, they took all the dishes over to the sink, Lena went to turn the water on to start rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher when Kara put her hand on Lena’s forearm.

“You made lunch, I’ll clean up.” Kara’s smile spread across her face, Lena just nodded in response and stepped away.

Lena sat back up at the bar and began working back on her laptop returning some more emails that had been responded too since she was busy. “Oh, I’m planning on heading into the DEO about two to check in on Winn and Alex if you’d like to join me.”

Kara turned her head so that she’s facing more Lena’s direction while still working on the dishes, “Yeah! I wanted to check in on Alex and make sure she wasn’t trying to escape yet.”

“When I spoke to Brainy this morning, he said that she convinced Winn to sneak into the kitchen to get them ice cream last night, but no attempted escapes,” Lena couldn’t help but laugh at envisioning them trying sneak out with how loud and not subtle Winn has always been.

Lena sees Kara shaking her head, even with Kara facing away from her, she knows the blonde is smiling picturing something similar.

Lena returns to her computer typing away. Kara finishes the dishes and then disappears for a while, Lena hears the office door close as Kara returns and sits on the couch. “Do you mind if I turn on the news?”

“No, go ahead, I can tune it out pretty easily.” Lena replies, “but thanks for checking.” She turns to smile at Kara, who just mirrors the expression.

Lena notices that Kara has her laptop on her lap as well, legs up on the coffee table with a blanket stretched over. She’s switching between her phone and picking the right channel for news coverage. Of course they’re featuring Supergirl right now about the downtown fire assisting the fire department.

Kara’s typing on her laptop, practically ignoring the news. Lena’s never been around this side of Kara, it’s weird for her to see Kara act so casually about seeing herself on the news like it happens every day. Whenever Lena or one of the other Luthors is featured, she has to change the channel, especially if there are others around. It’s always too awkward for her. Lena is jolted out of her observations by Kara’s phone ringing.

Kara picks it up, “hello?” Kara’s fingers slowly rise to her forehead and rub across it in frustration, “yeah, I was down there this morning, I’m actually working on the…” pause, “okay, yeah, I’ll have it on your desk by the time you get in.” listening to reply, “no problem. Thanks, Andrea,” Kara lowers the phone.

Lena can see the frustration ripple off Kara’s knotted shoulders, she stretches back and turns to Lena. Lena freezes realizing she was caught staring at Kara the last few minutes, “everything alright?”

“Yeah, just typical work stuff. I have to make a couple of calls for statements, will that bother you? I can step out.”

“No, Kara, you’re fine. Do what you need to do, if something bothers me, we do have an office I can go back to. I’ll make sure I’m in the office if I’m doing work that can’t be interrupted ok? This is both our space.” Lena just smiles at Kara.

“Thanks, Lena. I’m just trying to make sure I don’t overstep anything.” Kara fidgets with her fingers slightly.

Lena drops from the bar stool and walks over to Kara, embracing her in a hug. “Darling, you’re fine. You live here now too, don’t worry so much, if I have a problem, I’ll let you know and you do the same with me.”

Lena pushes back from Kara, stopping their release at their forearms, applying pressure to reassure Kara. “I know I keep saying thank you, I just, I’m still slightly in shock that I’m here and that we’re talking still. It’s just going to take a while for me to get used to.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m still having those moments as well. I’m just better at keeping it to myself. You always have everything written on your face, I’m actually surprised you didn’t reveal your other identity with your facial expressions alone.” Lena chuckles a little.

Kara blushes a little bit and smiles up at Lena. It’ll always be a soft spot with them, Lena didn’t mean to tease, but it was too valid of a point to overlook. “Sorry, darling, I had to.” Lena then kisses Kara’s cheek and walks away, “let’s get some more work done and then go see the children.”

Kara ends up on her phone getting statements from various entities with the fire and police department, then calls a couple businesses that are near the scene and get some quotes down from them. All the while she’s texting Catco’s photographer to let him know where to get the best photos of the damage. She even surfs social media and finds a couple action photos from civilians and contacts them about using for their article.

Lena’s stayed busy checking through some R&D projects making notes and comments to send to the project leaders while Kara does her work too. Lena can’t help but feel content, even though they’re both working on a weekend, it’s the feeling of being together, even if they’re really apart. Lena’s eyes are finally starting to get to her, she checks her watch and it’s almost four.

“Hey Kara, are you still wanting to go with to the DEO? I’m wrapped up here.” Lena closes her laptop and steps off the stool.

“Yeah, I have all the info needed, I’ll just write the article when we get back.” Kara straightens up the mess that has spread across the couch and coffee table until it’s a manageable pile to sort through later.

“Let me just put this on the charger and then I’ll be ready to go.” Lena heads to the office and plugs in her computer, “Do you want to fly us in or else I can have the driver pick us up?”

“I can escort you in, Director.”

Lena looks up to see Kara in clad in red and blue, hands on her hips in her Supergirl pose. Lena just shakes her head and slips on her boots by the door, then grabs her bomber jacket off the hook and slips it on.

“Let’s go then, Supergirl.”

Kara lowers Lena to the floor when she lands on the balcony. They enter in the DEO, and even though Lena is dressed down, that doesn’t mean she isn’t the boss. She raises her chin and begins their descent into the main command room.

“You know, when Lex does that, I cringe at his ego because that’s exactly what it is for him, but… with you, you drop your facial expressions and subtle movements that show your feelings. It’s like a switch for you isn’t it?” Kara whispers as the weave in between agents.

“The clicking of my heels have the same effect too, that’s why I only wear them when I can’t be human.” Lena doesn’t look over at Kara, needing to keep the distance. Lex’s eyes are everywhere here.

“I’m learning new things all the time with you, I definitely like us living together.” Kara smiles just as they reach Brainy, “how’s everything going?”  
Brainy turns around and faces them, “Director, Supergirl, today is still quiet on any emergency fronts, we have had a couple missions completed with reports on your desk ready for you to review, but nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Agent Dox, if anything changes, we’ll be down in the med bay for a bit and then take off for the evening. I’ll be in first thing tomorrow morning though.”

“Tell Alex and Winn I say hello and that I’ll stop by after my shift to catch up some more.”

“Sure thing, Brainy! I’m sure Winn is enjoying the conversation. Alex can get irritated pretty fast, I speak from experience!” Kara laughs.

“Yes, she is very non-verbal when I am there. I just assumed she was mad at me for being the one to tell her of Ms. Luthor’s appointment to being acting Director, but being around Winn for that amount of time given Alex’s need for quiet space is a fairly accurate probability, I garter 80 percent probability without delving more into the subject.”

“It’s fine, Brainy, Alex is a complicated human to say the least, so just keep doing what you’re doing, she’ll tell you to get out if she doesn’t want you there.” Kara places a hand on Brainy’s shoulder to show support.

“Yes, she’s always been reliably verbal when making requests to leave her alone. Thank you, Supergirl.”

“Anytime, let’s go L… Director. Then maybe grab some dinner on the way home!” Kara steps up next to Lena keeping pace with her.

“It’s always about your next meal, isn’t it?” Lena comments, it’s completely accurate for Kara, with how many calories that she needs to consume daily. They’re going to have to get another fridge in the apartment to keep up with the kryptonian’s stomach.

“I can’t help it, I’m pretty sure that I could eat every minute of the day and still be hungry, but I make do with the all meal times that I can get.” Kara suddenly stops walking, they’re about 20 feet from Alex and Winn’s room.

“What’s wrong?” Lena stops next to her.

“Nothing, really, Kelly and James are in there talking with Alex.” Kara is listening intently with a furrow between her eyebrows.

“Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll head home, I don’t want to cause any problems.” Lena begins to turn around and walk away.

Kara grabs Lena’s hand and pulls her back, “no. We’re in this together, if you want to leave then I’m coming with you. But I think we should go in and face this, we’re going to have to deal with this sometime, might as well be now and when we’re all together.”

Lena looks into Kara’s eyes, hope there. Lena can’t ever say no to her, especially when it’s the right thing to do.

“Alright, but I can’t promise this will end the way you want it to. Kelly was pretty damn upset last time I was here.”

Kara laced their fingers together, “I’ll be right here, squeeze as much as you need, I can take it.” A grin spreads across her face. Lena gives a small smile in return and then let’s Kara lead the way into the med bay.

Lena holds her breath, already squeezing Kara’s hand, she returns a little pressure and pulls them inside. Lena sees that Winn is passed out asleep, James and Kelly sitting in chairs on the far side of Alex’s bed. All three look up at them entering, Kara stops them just at the end of Alex’s bed, placing her other hand on the bed supports.

“How are you feeling, sis?” Kara asks with a small smile on her face.

“Good actually, still sore of course, but I’m definitely going to have a hard time staying still tomorrow.”

Lena clears her throat, “what did the doctor say?”

“Well if you were doing your job, Director, you’d know that she needs to be on bed rest for the next couple of weeks with limited mobility and then she’s able to start physical therapy and stay on desk duty until they give her the OK to return to active duty.” Kelly spits at Lena.

Lena had been expecting it, but not this direct. “Actually, first thing this morning I finally got a call back from Alex’s doctor regarding her status, and I’ve already set up her appointments with the best physical therapist in the country, she’ll be flying in mid next week to begin monitoring Alex’s recovery.

“Her doctor also stated that Alex would be fine with small movement and walking back and forth short distances, so we could have her come to work and remain with us at the DEO supporting from the command center if she wants. I know she hates being away from the action, especially when her sister is involved, so I’m sure she’ll be able to back her position from me faster than Lex would appreciate.”

“He’s probably having you look into all of Alex’s previous missions and trying to find problems in her leadership ability,” James sneered.

Lena gripped Kara’s hand until she’s sure her entire hand was white. Kara brought her other hand up to Lena’s forearm and applied a small amount of pressure. It gives Lena the will to keep talking.

“I’d feel better having her back in as Director just as much as everyone else here. I’d like to relinquish the title as fast as possible since I have no idea what I’m doing and I don’t want any of these agents lives in my hands, not that any of them would follow me into battle. I have no qualifications for this job. I’m at Lex’s beck and call just like everyone else, just because I unfortunately share his last name doesn’t mean that I’m on his side. I will be doing my jobs to the best of my ability because so many rely on me and I want to keep close to Lex so that we can hopefully oust him, but until that day I’ll be next to him since he for some reason fucking trusts me.” Lena was shouting at this point, and there was no stopping this runaway train.

“I fucking shot him, and killed him, for all of us, so we wouldn’t have to suffer at his hands anymore, and yet, here he is, ruling all of our lives. The most well-loved person on this earth and there’s nothing we can do about it.” Tears were streaming down Lena’s face at this point, she’s so frustrated, so overwhelmed. Everyone just saw her as a Luthor, Lex’s baby sister, when she’s rather any other association that the world would give her.

Kara releases her hand and brings both up to Lena’s face, cupping her chin to bring her green eyes to meet those baby blues. “You don’t have to do anything, Lena. We’ll do it together. You were alone last time, and I’m so sorry you had to go through that, but we’re all go put our heads together and figure this out.” Kara pushes her forehead to Lena’s, Lena brings her hands up to wrap around Kara’s and she slightly nods.

After a few seconds, Kara removes her hands from Lena’s face and interlaces their hands, but turns slightly to the group, “and if anyone has a problem with Lena being a part of this, you can leave now. I know who my alliance is with, and who the enemy is.”

“Kara, you don’t have to do that, they aren’t going to trust me after everything…” Lena starts, but Kara cuts her off.

“NO, Lena. I’ve already lost you once; I’m not making the mistake again. I’m not letting you deal with Lex alone. Just like you listed all the reasons behind me moving in with you and I agreed. This is something I’m proposing because I want to partner with you, because I think working with you against Lex is the only way that we’re going to have a chance. If they don’t get that, then it’s just you and me,” Kara pauses, looking down at their hands, “if you’ll have me at least.”

“Of course Kara, but I’m sure Brainy can tell you the odds, we need them with us too. I’m not going to let you turn your back on your friends for me. They don’t want to trust me, and I’ve given them every reason not to.” Kara opened her mouth to fight Lena, but Lena trudged on, “I’m going to have to start over and gain their trust, just like you did for me. Every wall you broke down, I’ll do for them. It’ll take time we might now have, but we have to do it the right way.”

Lena turns to the group, “if you guys will try, I’ll try. I want to do this right. What do you say?” Lena had never put her faith in anyone, put her hand out for someone to take, only Kara, now she was doing it so many more people. 

“I’m in,” Alex instantly replied, she looks at Lena and Kara and winks, then looks at James and Kelly.

James scoffs, “not in a million years,” and immediately stood and left the room.

“Kelly?” Alex whispers.

Kelly stares at her hands and breathes for a couple minutes. Finally she looks up at Lena, and only Lena. “I’ll work with you, because Alex and Kara believe in you, but if you betray us, I’ll feed you to the wolves. I may not look that threatening, but I know a lot of soldiers that owe me some favors. They won’t even know where to find the body.”

“Kelly….” Kara starts, Kelly puts up her hand to stop her.

“I’ll be back in the morning to check on you, Alex. Then we can find out when to bring you home. Good night, everyone.” She gets up and leaves the room.

Lena’s spent. She can’t even think anymore. She’s put so much out there today, and she leans into Kara.

“Kara, we can catch up tomorrow, get your girl home before she falls over and we have to add a third bed to this room. I haven’t killed Winn yet, but I’m pretty sure Lena would.” Alex smiles softly at them.

Lena doesn’t even fight it when Kara pulls her into a bridal carry and begins their exit from the building. She closes her eyes and focuses on Kara’s heartbeat, otherwise she’ll request to be put down and walk out of there respectfully, since she knows full well that all eyes are on the two of them.

Once at home, Lena changes into pajamas and gets into bed, she can’t sleep though. Kara didn’t follow her, she hears the oven ding and the smell of food flows into the space. Kara comes in and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Do you want some pizza? I’m making a couple different ones if you have any preferences,” Kara whispers in the darkness.

“No thank you, I’m too tired to eat.”

“Why aren’t you asleep already then? I was surprised to find you awake.”

Lena struggles to reveal more of herself today, but this is Kara, no secrets. “I’m getting used to you being by my side already Kara, the bed feels empty.”

“I totally get it. Let me finish dinner and then I’ll be ready to come to bed.”

“You still have to finish your article.”

“Oh shoot! I totally forgot about it, uhm…” Kara starts to panic, she knows what she needs to do, but what she wants to do is overpowering her mind.

“Just bring your computer in here and work on it in bed, your bedside light won’t bother me, I promise.”

“Okay, but if you change your mind, I’ll turn it off.”

Lena simply nods and Kara retreats to the kitchen. Half an hour later she returns with her laptop and notes from before. Kara turns on the light on her side and scoots under the covers; she lays everything out on the bed and sneaks a peek at Lena, who smiles in return. Kara rubs Lena’s shoulder and then starts working.

Lena pretends to go to sleep, whether or not the Super is listening is another question, but Lena enjoys the noise of the typing and paper scraping across each other, even the frustrated sighs that have come from the blonde, she’s just happy to not be alone.

Finally Kara finishes, she collects all her stuff and slides it off the bed and onto the floor away from the bed. She super speeds to the bathroom and changes into her pajamas since she forgot to earlier and then rushes back and lies down in bed. She knows Lena is still awake, her heartbeat and breathing haven’t slowed down at all to what they’re normally like when she’s sleeping. Kara hates knowing that Lena is hurting. She tosses back and forth the idea of cuddling with Lena, it’s just a moment though before she realizes it’s what they both need to actually get some sleep. Kara shuffles over about half the distance between her and Lena, then lifts the blankets up with her left hand, “get over here.”

Lena was not expecting it, she was really hoping that Kara thought she was asleep. Apparently there’s no way to trick the Kryptonian. Kara’s right arm is extended over her, she sighs, and it’s what she wants too. Lena scoots over to Kara and puts her right arm across her abdomen while Kara’s right arm comes around her back. She’s surprised by how content the simple adjustment makes her. “It really means a lot that you’re here Kara, I really appreciate it.”

Kara hopes that her friends realize how much it took from Lena to ask them to trust her, to ask them be on her side and risk everything. She hopes that by being here for Lena at the end of the day, she’ll see that Kara has complete faith in her. “I’m always here for you Lena, now get some sleep, tomorrow’s Monday, and it’s going to be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see the episode last night? I'm not excited to wait 3 weeks for that yuck.


	7. Waiting for An Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions with Lena and Kara, yelling Lena and Kelly, and just a run of the mill lunatic with explosives... Just another Monday in National City. Nothing Supergirl can't handle ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do Kelly and Lena's conversation justice, I hope y'all enjoy it!

Lena’s alarm goes off before the sun is up. Monday’s are always hard, but she’s pretty sure they’re going to be even worse now that she has Kara in bed with her. She untangles herself from the blonde and gets up to take a shower, getting ready for the day, trying to let the Kryptonian get some extra sleep. Lena can’t help but think about how much more she wants with Kara, she wants this friendship to blossom even more, but she’s appreciating how they’re back on neutral grounds again, it just happens to also be very affectionate with touches.

She finishes her make up, goes to leave the bedroom, almost forgetting to put on her robe, and heads out to the kitchen to start some coffee and grabs her laptop from her office and puts it in her bag by the door. Lena then throws some bacon and eggs onto the stove, doubling what one person would eat. She gets the bread ready to toast and then pulls out some plain yogurt and cuts up some fruit. Just as the bacon is perfect to pull off the stove, Kara comes out to the kitchen.

“Lena that smells amazing,” she almost drools as she drops into the bar stool. 

“I’m glad you like it because it’s for you, darling.” Lena smirks as she pushes down the button on the toaster.

“WHAT? Lena, you didn’t have to do that.”

“No, but I knew it’d make it easier for you to get up this morning. My thank-you for how you helped me last night.” Lena made sure to wait until Kara made eye contact so that she knew how sincere she was being. “Orange juice, milk, or water?”

“Orange juice please.”

Lena plates the eggs, butters the toast and puts them on the island in front of Kara along with the plate of bacon and glass of juice. She finishes cutting her strawberries and throws them in the bowl with yogurt and then a handful of berries. Grabbing the bowl, she goes and sits up with Kara and they eat in silence.

Kara finishes first, she takes the dishes and soaks them in the sink, “I’m going to hop in the shower, be out in a minute.”

Lena nods, almost done with her bowl. She takes the bowl and soaks it as well and then heads into her closet to find her outfit for the day. Just as she selects a black pencil skirt and a light blue floral top, she turns to exit and bumps into Kara, whose clad in only a matching bra and boy boxer briefs in bright red. Lena shoots her eyes up to Kara and mumbles an apology while they cross paths. 

Lena collects her bra and underwear from the dresser and sneaks into the bathroom to dress, this is going to take some getting used to. She comes out and Kara’s not anywhere in the bedroom or closet, she steps back into the closet to grab a pair of red heels, fitting. 

She enters the kitchen again with her phone; Kara has put the clean dishes away in the cupboards and is reloading the dishwasher. A second pair of hands is sure nice to have around. Kara turns and smiles, then super speeds and makes the bed, turns off the lights, collects her notes and laptop, puts the living room in order from her taking over yesterday, and returns to stand next to Lena.

“While I appreciate the effort, Kara, I can do some of the house duties myself,” Lena chuckles a little.

“Oh I know, but it’s so nice to come home to a clean house, it takes me a second to do it, and then we don’t have to worry about it when we get home.”

Lena can’t help but warm at the thoughtfulness Kara is showing, like she just can’t wait to get home from work and be with Lena. They collect their things, Lena puts on her heels and they exit the apartment. As she locks the door, she doesn’t even realize she has a smile on her face until she looks at Kara and sees the expression reflected on the blonde’s face. Lena decides she wants more contact and slides her hand over to Kara’s, her fingers tickle the blonde’s wrist asking for permission, and Kara responds with finishing the action of lacing their fingers together. She applies pressure to Lena’s wrist bringing their palms flesh together, then releases into a relaxed hold.

They take the elevator down to the ground floor, “would you like to ride with me? We can drop you off at work?” Lena asks as they walk to her car.

“That’d be great, Lee.” Kara applies pressure to their joined hands again.

They release their hold while Lena steps into the car with Kara shortly following after. “Frank, we’re dropping Kara off at Catco before heading into work today.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Frank pulls the car out into the busy morning traffic of National City. He then puts up the partition between them to give the girls their privacy.

They situate themselves in the back, then Lena feels Kara grab her hand and hold it just like before. Lena looks down at their hands and sighs in content, she looks up at the blonde. She just sees the side profile of Kara’s face as she looks out into the city. This is definitely another aspect that they could get used to. 

They pull into Catco and Lena watches Kara open the door, “have lunch with me?” Lena blurts out. She purses her lips, not believing that she practically word vomited it out, that isn’t her normal composed self. 

Kara turns and looks back into the car, “yeah, sound good! My office or yours?”

“I’ll come to you, I haven’t been to Catco in too long.”

“See you at lunch then,” the blonde smiles and then turns and to head into the main entrance. Lena watches her walk away, then something catches her eye. The coffee cart that Kara just passed, the woman there turns around and it’s Kelly, she takes a sip and watches Kara enter the building, then slowly follows in after her. 

Lena forgets that Kelly works in the building too with Andrea’s other company, Obsidian. She can’t help but feel down about the situation with both the Olson siblings, they’ve always had Kara and Alex’s back and here was a Luthor dividing them. Olson and Super go hand in hand, not Luthor and Super. Lena feels her mood dampen severely, although it may have something to do with the fact that she’s moving closer in proximity to Lex, she’s guessing it’s her residual feelings about the way the conversation was last left with the Olsons. 

She hasn’t even gotten into the DEO and she’s already counting down the time until lunch with Kara. Lena heads into the main entrance of the facility, slipping on the Luthor power mask, ready to make someone cry if necessary. Heels clicking on the floor, she wonders if it echoes all the way to the farthest ends of the floor because it sounds like each step ricochets through the entire building, and it’s more satisfying than she would ever admit.

As she approaches the main command center, she spots Brainy, “any pressing matters this morning, Agent Dox?” Lena asks as she keeps walking around the room towards the opposite side where her temporary office is located.

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Director.”

“Keep me informed if anything changes,” Lena commands, speaking over her shoulder as she leaves the area.

Lena felt bad about sitting to talk to Brainy and ask for an update on Winn and Alex but she needed to make a power statement after she was carried out by the Super last night. Her phone vibrates, she reads the message from Brainy:

_Winn and Alex are doing well. Alex will be released this evening to go home and rest for a couple of days and Winn should be able to leave his bed by tomorrow._

She smiles at the message, of course Brainy knows she cares for them and wants to know. She enters her office and stares at the reports piled on the left side of her desk. She moves around the desk, puts her bag down and begins shuffling through the reports on the missions that happened over the weekend. Not knowing what facts are the most important, and from being one that loves to know all the details, she has only gone through two reports when her phone notifies her of a message from Brainy again that is sent to her and Kara:

_Reminder, you both have a meeting with Lex in 10 minutes._

Lena crumbles back into the chair, she forgot about the daily meetings. She’s going to have to thank Brainy for reminding her, Alex must have been making sure that Kara was getting to their meetings on time. Jess would have been telling her at LuthorCorp about the meeting to make sure she got here on time. 

Jess was the one thing she almost cried over when she woke up on this new earth, when Lena found out that she still had the best assistant that she ever had, she wanted to scream and dance. She could make it through being at LuthorCorp since she had Jess by her side. 

Lena pulled herself from her chair and makes her way up to the conference room, the overhead bridge she crossed towering over the main control room, she sees Brainy and Kara talking. Lena doesn’t alter her pace at all, she just keeps her head up and moving to her destination knowing that Lex could be watching their interactions. She walks into the conference room, her brother isn’t here yet, unusual for him. 

She sits down at her usual seat and just as she gets into a comfortable position, the door opens again, and she doesn’t have to look since she can see the red and blue form that walks on the opposite side of the table. Lena looks up just as Kara sits opposite of her. Kara places her elbows on the table and folds her arms across themselves, leaning forward.

“He’s not usually late for things,” Kara mumbles into her arms.

“No, he isn’t. I don’t know if he’s trying to prove something or if he’s trying to keep us occupied.” Lena starts to worry slightly.

Kara pulls out her cell phone and types away for a minute, “so how’s your day going, Director?” she smirks.

“Good, just reading through the reports from this weekend, after our lunch I’m going to check on our favorite patients. Alex is being released this afternoon too.”

“Oh good! She’ll be excited to get home to her own bed.”

Lena knows how much Kara’s sister means to her and that they really haven’t had much time since the crisis to settle down and catch up. “If you want, you could go over tonight and get some sister time in,” Lena asked. 

Kara’s eyes widened, “are you sure? I feel like we’re just getting into a good routine.” 

“It’s fine, Kara. I know you haven’t had time to see her besides here, I’m sure she would really appreciate some sister time.”

Kara gets slightly giddy in excitement at the prospect. “Okay! Thanks for the idea. I’ll ask Alex before I head back.”

Kara’s phone goes off, she looks down at the message and scoffs, “I had Brainy track where Lex’s phone is, he’s still at his apartment as long as he didn’t leave his phone behind.”

“He wouldn’t have, so it was a power move.” Lena clears her throat, “well while we’re here, tell me some more things about the DEO that I need to know.” 

This spurred Kara into a long conversation and she went into full tour guide mode. Lena has been through certain parts of the DEO since she did work together with them on some projects, but definitely not to the extent of getting near Supergirl’s clearance, let alone Director clearance. 

After an hour, Kara says she had better head back to Catco so that she can get something done before their lunch date. Lena ended up just walking around getting her bearings on the facility until it was time to leave and get their food for lunch.

She decided on Chinese takeout so that Kara could get her regular two-dozen pot stickers as well. When Lena arrived at Catco, Frank let her out of the car. She walked in the main entrance, since she didn’t own the building anymore, and walked to the public elevators. Her hands were full of food, and she tried to juggle the containers on her right arm as she went to hit the elevator button with her left, the tower started to fall and she abandoned her efforts in order to save lunch.

“Here, let me.”

“Oh, thank you,” Lena chuckles at the awkwardness, and she turns to thank the stranger, she catches her breath. Kelly is standing very still a significant distance away from her.

“You’re welcome, Lena,” Kelly replies, she stares straight ahead at the doors.

Lena knows she should say something, more, but no words are coming to her. “Look, I…”

“Let’s not, Lena. I am not ready to have that conversation yet.”

“Oh, okay, well when you are, I’ll be there to listen.”

The silence is so hard to deal with. There are plenty of people surrounding them doing various things in the lobby, but for some reason it’s just the two of them at the elevator. This is the main reason Lena hates public elevators, she should just buy the building back.

“My problem isn’t with you trying to come back into our lives or help us, that’s where you should have always been, but it’s the fact that instead of dealing with the hurt of being lied to and talk to anyone about it you chose to just try to go for world domination. You can’t sugar coat that.” Kelly sighs.

“I can only imagine the childhood you had, Lena. Kara doesn’t tell us much about you because she knows you value privacy, but I’m scared on a global level what happens if you decide not to come to us again when something bad happens. What if you decide that Lex is the safest choice? Alex said you told Kara that you aren’t a villain when you trapped her in the fortress, and I’m not trying to make you doubt yourself, but we all have dark thoughts. It’s what you choose to do with those thoughts that show you’re true character.

“And I gotta tell you, it’s scary that the first thing you think of is taking away our freedom. In my eyes, that’s worse than anything Lex has done. Then to top that all off, Alex almost dies saving you. It was just too much to then have both of them immediately accept you back into the group. You get that right?”

“Yeah, I do. I wouldn’t have if the situations were reversed I guess. It was more like a mutual apology.”

“Yes, but what they did was forgivable, they actually knew that they were doing wrong. You, on the other hand, I don’t know if you knew it was wrong until after they stopped you. Most people, even bad ones, don’t have large unimaginable resources to take over the world!” Kelly’s voice was growing, Lena shrinks in size, no one had made her feel this way besides Lillian.

“Lex may be in charge right now, but at least we know what he would do, that’s what I’m afraid of with you, I don’t know what your capable of. Would you save any of us if the situations were reversed?” Kelly scoffs, “they’ve already dived in front of danger for you with your numerous assassination attempts.”

Lena looks at Kelly in the eyes, she takes a deep breath, “I don’t know if there’s anything I can say, how to prove it, but I will, Kelly. Just keep me around to show you. I don’t expect everyone to suddenly trust me, and you’re right. What I did was very wrong, I wish I didn’t do that, but I felt completely alone and I couldn’t think straight. Kara is my bright side, and I know I shouldn’t have so much of myself relying on one person, but she’s the reason that I kept pulling from every chance to work with my family. I never want to join them, but she gave me the courage to say no. When I thought I lost her, that she could make me feel the same way as my family, I didn’t think there was anyone out there worth having their freedom of choice to hurt someone. That pain is worse than any gun shot wound, punch to the face, or knife to the gut that I’ve felt.”

Never in a million years did Lena think she’d be breaking down in the Catco lobby waiting for an elevator. Swallowing her pride with tears streaming down Lena’s face now, “And what you said when we were in the med bay, I don’t think we could have beat Leviathan if Alex hadn’t stopped me.”

“I…” Lena began but her phone started going off. She tried to figure out how to grab it.

“Give me the food.” Kelly grabs the food from her arms.

“Thanks.” Lena picks up her cell, “Hello?”

“Director Luthor, a bomb has just gone off in the industrial district. We just received word that someone has made a threat that unless Lex Luthor gives himself up, he will keep blowing up National City building by building. And… Supergirl is on her way to the scene.”

Lena hears a boom from outside, Kara just broke the sound barrier, “Yes, she just left Catco. I’m on my way in Brainy, please keep me updated until I get there.”

She ends the call, “I have to go, emergency. Eat the food or throw it away, I won’t be able to eat now.”

“Anything I can help with?” Kelly asks.

“Unfortunately no, I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do except be there!” Lena shouts as she runs back through the lobby. No wonder Alex never wears heels, emergencies suck.

Lena’s dialing Frank on her phone to come back to get her, all the while thinking about how to kidnap her brother and get him to wherever this lunatic wants him. She’d give him up any day to save the world. 

Just as Frank pulls up, an explosion occurs from behind her, she falls forward against the car, she turns around just to hear two more coming from inside Catco.

No. Kelly.

Lena runs back inside the building. She looks at the elevator she was just standing in front of minutes ago, it’s showing that the elevator is on floor 7, but not moving. She bolts for the stairs, pulling off her heels, and runs up flight after flight. Please be okay, Kelly. Please. Please. Please. Her heart is beating through her chest, people are storming down the stairs and she has to push and shove to get up to where the elevator is at. 

Now on level 7, she gets to the elevator doors and they’re closed, she pushes the button but they won’t open. The power flickers a couple times, great.

She feels the ground shake below her feet, screams erupt from where she suspects the elevator to be. Heels still in her hand, she takes the back side of one of the heels and jams it in between the door going all the way to the bottom of the heel where it’s wide enough she can stick her fingers into the gap of the elevator. With all her might she pulls the doors apart. Gasping for air, she was able to get them open enough to squeeze through. The elevator is stuck about 4 feet below the door opening. 

“Kelly!!” Lena shouts.

“Lena?!?!?! Is that you??”

“Yeah, Kelly! It’s me, hang on. I’m going to get you out of there.”

Think Luthor, Lena looks up the elevator shaft and sees another elevator about 10 floors up just next to Kelly’s. She turns around and sees a couple of chairs, she drags two of them over and puts one between the doors so they don’t close on her, then steps through to the other side dragging the second chair over.

“You’re going to hear a bang Kelly, I’m just dropping a chair onto the elevator so we can lift ourselves up out of here.”

“OK!”

Lena drops the chair down onto the top of the elevator, then she drops down. After placing the chair properly so they’ll be able to get out fast. She runs over to the emergency latch on top. The building shakes again.

“What is happening?!?!?”

“Some lunatic decided that until he gets Lex to surrender himself, he’s going to blow up National City, so basically the city is in serious trouble because Lex’s ego is bigger!” Lena pulls the latch open to see Kelly holding herself up against the side, Chinese food everywhere on the floor. 

Lena reaches down, “Kelly grab my hand, then put your foot on the railing and push yourself up.”

Kelly does as instructed, and she’s soon halfway through the hatch when the building shakes again. They both scream and hold tight onto each other.

“Come on, Kelly, we’re almost out of here.”

The elevator starts to creak, Lena can feel it start go give. “GO GO GO” she shouts, pulling Kelly with all her might, she pushes Kelly up the chair and through the doors, Lena stumbling up, she barely makes it into the hallway when they hear a mechanical scream. Lena closes her eyes and hears a metal crash that sounds like another bomb went off. She sits there and breathes for a few minutes and then finally opens her eyes. Kelly and her are on the floor holding onto each other for dear life. 

Kelly opens her eyes too and they look at each other. Finally releasing, Lena gets up and she walks over to the elevator shaft, she can’t even see the bottom. 

“We have to get out of the building, you can come with me to the DEO.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause problems.”

“Yes, I’m sure, I’m not going to leave you here in danger when we barely made it out of that disaster.”

Lena grabs Kelly’s hand and hoists her off the ground. She pulls the woman with her down the stairs with the other employees. When they exit the building, Frank is still parked there. He runs over to them.

“Ms. Luthor are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, we need to get to the DEO. NOW.”

“Yes, right away!” He opens the doors and the women jump in.

It’s not until the vehicle is underway that the adrenaline high starts to dissipate and Lena actually realizes what they just went through. They’ve been both silent in the car, Lena looks over to see tears streaming down Kelly’s face. Lena scoots over closer to Kelly, “hey, it’s alright, we’re okay. Nothing happened.”

“I just… I never thought I’d be that close to death again, I didn’t think I was going to make it out of there. I knew those were bombs, I’ve heard them before. I tried to get the doors open but they wouldn’t budge. I… I lost hope until I heard you scream my name. I’ve never been so happy to see a Luthor in my life.”

“You’re going to be fine, Kelly. We’ll be a lot safer at the DEO. You can go see Alex and everything will be ok.”

Frank pulls up to the DEO. Lena takes one final breath before she enters the chaos that she knows is coming once she enters the building. She turns to Kelly, grabbing her hand, “okay, let’s do this.” They step out together and head into the building. Lena knows she said it mostly for herself, but she can tell Kelly needs a friend right now to lean on. 

Once they enter the main command room, Alex turns around at the noise the doors make and cries out, she runs to Kelly and they embrace. 

“oh my god, Kelly. Are you ok? What are you doing here?” Alex kisses Kelly’s forehead.

“I was at Catco, bombs went off in the building and I was trapped.”

“What?!?! Catco too? LuthorCorp had it go off too. That’s where Supergirl is at now.” Alex’s shocked expression is fully on Kelly.

Lena interrupts them, “LuthorCorp and Catco, probably because whoever this is knows we have ties to these buildings.”

Alex turns to look between the two women, “how did you both get out?”

“Lena wasn’t trapped with me, actually, she came back into the building after she rushed away at Brainy’s call.” Kelly turns to Lena, a small smile across her face, “she saved me.”

Alex abandoned Kelly for a moment to pull Lena into a bear hug, the elder Danvers voice shook, “thank you, Lena, I’ll never be able to say that enough, but thank you.” 

Lena returned the pressure of the hug and then they released each other, Alex going back to Kelly’s side.

Lena turned around to face the agents, “Okay, fill me in, where are we at with the identity of the individual making these threats, are there any patterns to the bombs locations, where are our available agents, do we have any back up plans,” Lena turns around again, “and Agent Danvers, if possible, please stick around to assist, I could use an extra pair of eyes.”

“Of course, Director.”

Both women put on their game face and stepped forward putting on their masks and dropping all emotion and thinking only in logic. “Let’s get this bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow and the next day!


End file.
